Love is Weird
by 0Zerotolerence
Summary: Amethyst couldn't think straight, not when it came to Pearl. Pearl was having the same problem, though it concerned Garnet. And Garnet, well, she just couldn't keep either of her teammates out of her head. (I thought I'd try something a little different from my usual pairings by making a love triangle! If you guys would like me to continue this, please leave a review. Thank you!)
1. Love Triangle (Square?)

**Author's Note: I decided to take a break from my usual stuff and start writing this quick one-shot where Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet get into a poly-amorous relationship. I've always thought that it would be cute to see the three in such a state. I may continue this if requested.**

 **Also, I want to apologize deeply to anyone who's been waiting for a new chapter from my story "When Love Has Come to Fruition." After I finish "Dirty Ambitions", I will make that story my top priority. Either way, I hope you enjoy this little work I came up with.**

* * *

 _What the hell am I doing?_

Amethyst asked this of herself, standing in front of the waterfall that lead up to Pearl's room. The past few months have been pure, emotional agony for the purple gem.

After the whole Kindergarten incident, she's been feeling.. something. Every time she sees her pristine teammate, she feels a pit in her stomach.

She usually played it off as being hungry, but she didn't need to eat.. she was a space rock, after all. Amethyst wondered what this feeling was for a very long time.

In that time, the feeling inside of her grew. Whenever Pearl would wake her up from a nap, instead of her usual protests, she would avert her eyes and thank her teammate quietly. When Pearl would ask Amethyst to chew more quietly, instead of defending her right to eat as loudly as she wanted, the purple gem would oblige without question.

Amethyst needed to confront the pristine gem about this feeling..

"Hey P? I'm coming up, okay?" She had no idea why she needed to warn Pearl of her entrance.. she just did. Amethyst summoned her whip, wrapping the purple weapon around a rock that was jutting out from the side of a wall. She swung herself into Pearl's room.

Looking around, Amethyst felt a sudden surge of anxiety.

The room was so beautiful.. the many water pillars reminded Amethyst that this was indeed Pearl's room. Amethyst was in Pearl's room..

She became scared, but couldn't understand why. She just knew that she had to leave, she had to get as far away from this room as possible. The purple gem turned, intending to jump back down to her room.

"Amethyst..?"

* * *

Pearl danced on top of her water, her wide array of swords floating around her. In the midst of her dance, her mind was racing.

Amethyst had been acting so.. different lately. The purple gem was more well mannered, and hardly ever argued with Pearl anymore. Not that Pearl didn't enjoy this little change in personality, but she still wondered why the change took place at all. It couldn't have been Kindergarten, could it?

But Amethyst wasn't the only one to change.. Garnet has been acting differently as well. The stoic leader acted more friendly with Pearl since the incident in Peridot's trap. Almost getting crushed to death _**would**_ change one's point of view, wouldn't it?

But Garnet wasn't just acting friendly.. She seemed to be acting more than that. Really, if Pearl didn't know any better, she would think that her leader and teammate were flirting with her.. but that just couldn't be right.

Well, Pearl would be absolutely flattered, if that were the case. Garnet was certainly beautiful. Strong, dependent, loyal.. Pearl unconsciously halted her movements, now staring into space as she thought of Garnet. Maybe..

No. Pearl shook the thought from her head. Garnet was a fusion, she was already her own relationship.. but she was her own gem as well.

"Hey P? I'm coming up, okay?"

Pearl's thoughts were dispersed as Amethyst announced her arrival. Actually glad to have a distraction from the purple gem for once, Pearl stashed her swords in the water and made her way down to meet her teammate.

* * *

Amethyst swore under her breath, turning to meet Pearl's gaze. Her smile was wide, but forced. Why was she so afraid?

"Oh.. h-hey, Pearl." Amethyst put a hand on her hip. "Watcha doing here?"

"..this is my room?"

"Yeah.. right.." Amethyst felt more and more stupid the longer she stood there. Why did she have to come up here? Why does she have to feel like this?

"Amethyst, are you alright?" Pearl's face was riddled with concern. She had never seen her friend so.. flustered before. Well, she had, but this seemed.. different somehow.

"Yeah, P, uhh.. I actually wanted to talk to you about something." This was it. Amethyst was going to express her concerns, her feelings.. but what did she feel?

"Funny.." Another voice was heard. Pearl and Amethyst looked in the direction of the temple door. Garnet was standing there with her arms crossed, the door being covered and obscured by the rock face of Pearl's room. "I wanted to talk to both of you about something as well."

* * *

Garnet was sitting on the couch in the living room, having just put Steven to bed.

It was so.. odd. She knew what love was. She was the physical embodiment of it, being made from Ruby and Sapphire. But lately, she's felt as if she were in love herself.

The fusion felt the love that Ruby and Sapphire held for each other, the relationship they had, but was Garnet really part of it? It really was odd, being a fusion.

Ever since Jamie the mailman tried to win over Garnet's affection, she felt as if love for herself was something she deserved. Not Ruby, nor Sapphire, but Garnet deserved to have a romantic partner.

She wasn't interested in the mailman. She meant what she said that day. Love takes time and work.. and the gems she's spent the longest amount of time with were currently in the temple.

Could she make it work, though? Her future vision showed no calamities, but.. it showed no happy endings either. Garnet knew that Amethyst would more than likely be up to the new experience, but.. Pearl had loved Rose for such a long time.

The fusion sighed, standing from the couch. She decided to just be blunt and speak her suggestion outright. It seemed the best option, as it was better to get it over with quickly, especially if it turned out to be a refusal. She made her way to the temple door.

* * *

"O-oh.. you wanna go first?" Amethyst offered, gripping her arm. "I mean, it's probably important.."

Garnet shook her head.

"You go ahead, Amethyst.. I can wait."

"Well.." Amethyst averted her eyes from the leader of the group. "It's uh.. kinda personal, I think."

Pearl got this confused look on her face, but Garnet understood. Perhaps Amethyst had the same idea that the fusion did? No.. she wouldn't care if Garnet were there if that were the case.

"I'll give you some privacy then.." Garnet made her way right back out of the room, exiting the temple. Amethyst would have to thank her later.

"What is it you need to tell me, Amethyst?" Pearl asked, her curiosity peaking. What in the world could Amethyst have to say that required privacy?

When the purple gem was finally left with her own words, alone with Pearl.. well, she felt the anxiety kicking in again.

"I, uh.." Amethyst just couldn't think of the right words.. she didn't even understand this feeling in her stomach. She felt her face heat up, she felt her chest contract. She had to say something.. anything!

"I think I like you!" Amethyst shouted, throwing her fists down in exasperation. As soon as the words left her, however, she covered her mouth, having surprised herself. _**That's**_ what she wanted to say..? That's why she felt like this?

Pearl didn't react, at first. She was more shocked than anything. Amethyst liked her? Well, of course she did.. they were friends, teammates. But with the way that Amethyst was so flustered, her face a hot pink.. Pearl was sure that the purple gem didn't mean this in the platonic way.

"Well, Amethyst.." Pearl averted her eyes, a small smile on her face. She was.. happy? It certainly felt that way. "I'm flattered.. I really am, but.."

Amethyst expected this.. rejection. As soon as the purple gem uttered those words, she knew that there was no way in Hell Pearl would return her feelings.

"We're just friends.. right?" Amethyst continued Pearl's thought for her. The pristine gem smiled sadly, nodding.

"I'm really sorry.."

"Nah.. nah it's cool." Amethyst turned away from Pearl, crossing her arms. She could feel the heat rise to her face, tears threatening to fall. She wouldn't let them. "At.. at least you didn't play me.. Clean and simple, that's how rejections should be.."

"Well.. it's not like I haven't thought about it."

Amethyst wanted to turn around. She wanted to yell and scream at Pearl to shut up, to just.. stop talking. It already hurt enough as it is without knowing Pearl's thoughts.

But Amethyst just stood there.. something compelled her to listen to her teammate. Pearl continued to speak.

"I mean.. you are rather attractive, and you've grown more mature lately.." Pearl felt herself blush, a sheepish smile on her face. But.. wasn't she just thinking about Garnet this way?

"Not mature enough, I guess.." Amethyst retorted. Pearl sighed.

"Well.. it's just.. I've also been thinking about someone else.."

This time Amethyst turned around, her eyes wide. Who could Pearl possibly have romantic feelings for? Her first thought was Steven, but that was instantly pushed aside. He had Rose's gem, but he was _**not**_ Rose.. but did Pearl believe that?

"P, that's sick.." Amethyst found herself smiling, despite herself. Pearl's face grew contorted with disgust as she realized the purple gem's assumption.

"No, my stars, no! He's just a child!"

"I know, P.. just messin' with you." After the joke was over and done with, Amethyst fell into her sad mood again. She tucked her hair behind her ear, other hand on her hip. "So who is this person that caught your heart?"

Pearl sighed.. She should be mad that Amethyst even made a joke about Steven being her romantic interest, but she wasn't.. it was odd. Maybe Pearl was just coming to terms with Amethyst's personality, or the purple gem had been so mature lately that Pearl just decided to let this slide.

"Well.." How was Pearl supposed to say this..? "It's, um.. a little awkward, really."

"P, whoever it is, I'll be supportive.." Amethyst meant this too. She was already turned down. There was no use dwelling on it. Yeah, she'd be sad for a few days, but she'd get over it. The purple gem always did. "Even if it's Garnet."

Pearl giggled, a blue blush appearing on her cheeks. She held her arm more tightly.

"Well.. that's good.. because it is Garnet."

"Oh my god.." Amethyst put her face in her hands. She didn't actually think that Pearl would have fallen for the fusion.. "But what about Ruby and Sapphire?"

"I've thought of that as well.." Pearl wasn't an idiot. She didn't believe that Garnet would accept her feelings because she was a fusion, but.. she couldn't see the harm in trying. "Still, asking her about it couldn't hurt.."

"No.. no, it couldn't.." Amethyst knew it would, though.. If Garnet did reject Pearl, it would hurt. A lot. "You go do that.. I'll just, hang in here, I guess.." The purple gem felt crushed, disheartened.. but she would do her damned best to be a good friend. She smiled up at Pearl, reassuringly. "Tell me all about it, k?"

"Yes.. yes I will." In a swift motion, Pearl pulled Amethyst into a hug. She held her teammate tightly, sighing in her hair.

"Thank you.." She whispered. Amethyst didn't move. Her breath caught in her throat at the contact, and she could feel the tears in her eyes. She gently pushed Pearl away, turning around.

"D-don't mention it.. just try not to kiss in front of me, okay?"

Pearl smiled sadly for her friend.. She didn't answer. The pristine gem turned on her heel and made her way out of her room.

* * *

Garnet was sitting on the couch once again. She was trapped in her own mind, trying to think of the possible outcomes that would come from this. A relationship between all of them would certainly be the best.. All hearts would be filled with love and no one would be left out. The next best thing would be if none of them got into a relationship, where everyone was left out. That way, there would be no inside emotional quarrels. Either of these would be the better solution.

The fusion was pulled from her mind when the temple door opened to reveal Pearl. She stood from the couch, ready to meet with the pristine gem.

"How was your talk with Amethyst?" To the point, from the very start. The best option.

"Oh, well.." Pearl spoke in a hushed voice, so as not to wake Steven. "It was.. a bit unusual."

"Well it is Amethyst." A light joke to bring up the mood. It worked. Pearl chuckled, walking forward. She stood in front of Garnet, but not too closely.

"Yes, well it was unusual for her.. Garnet.. she told me that she likes me.. romantically."

"And do you like her..?"

"Well.." Pearl was saying that word a lot.. She gripped her arm, avoiding Garnet's gaze. "I feel.. as if I do and don't at the same time.. I guess itt's because there's someone else on my mind as well."

"Who would that be?" Garnet asked, already predicting the answer. It seems as if her plan would work after all. Pearl laughed half-heartedly. Is this what Amethyst felt when the purple gem confessed to her? Anxiety?

"It's silly, really.." Pearl started, putting her own feelings down. "I-I mean.. you're basically a relationship of your own.. it was stupid of me to think that you would like anyone.. like that. I'm sorry, I'll just go." The pristine gem turned to leave, but Garnet's voice stopped her.

"But I do like someone."

Pearl turned back to see that Garnet had removed her glasses, her three eyes alight with hope.

"Two someones, really.." She continued, surprising Pearl. Garnet replaced her glasses, smirking. "I like both you and Amethyst."

This was unexpected.. Garnet.. was romantically interested in both of her teammates? Pearl could barely comprehend what the leader was saying. Her mind raced. She imagined cuddling with the two gems, with Garnet in the middle. But would that even work..?

"You're serious..?" Pearl asked, though she probably knew the answer.

"I am.." Garnet placed her hands on Pearl's shoulders, her expression calm, yet.. somehow loving. "You both mean the world to me.. I couldn't live without either of you."

"I see.." Pearl didn't know how she felt about this. She loved Amethyst, she really did, but.. could the pristine gem handle such a relationship? It seemed like a love triangle would just bring nothing but jealousy and hate toward one another. Then again..

"I.. don't see the harm in trying." Pearl said quietly, averting her eyes from Garnet. "As long as Amethyst is okay.. and.. If it doesn't work out.." She took a deep breath, then looked back to Garnet with determination. "Then none of us will be in a relationship.. That seems best if this doesn't work out."

Garnet nodded, her smile wide.

"Great minds think alike.."

* * *

Amethyst was pacing back and forth in Pearl's room, her hands clutching at her hair. The purple gem was scared.. What if Garnet did like Pearl back? Then Amethyst wouldn't have anyone.. she'd be all alone again. She didn't want that. Not that she didn't want Pearl to be happy, but..

Then she thought.. what if Garnet rejected Pearl because she liked Amethyst instead. This thought scared the purple gem even more. She felt as if she were going to puke.

She didn't want anyone to be alone.. Pearl has already lost too much, and Garnet.. well, she had Ruby and Sapphire, but she was her own gem, with her own personality. She was sure to get lonely too.. and Amethyst didn't want that for anyone. She knew what being alone was like. Centuries in the Kindergarten, talking to rocks as if they could understand her.. it was utter Hell.

Just as she started trying to think of a way for them all to be happy, the temple door began to open.

Amethyst stopped her pacing, staring at the door. When she saw who was coming in, her heart sank.

Pearl and Garnet stood in the doorway.. holding hands.

"Hello, Amethyst.." Pearl said, smiling. Garnet nodded at the purple gem in greeting as well.

"H.. hey, Pearl. Garnet." Amethyst had to speak. She had to interact with her teammates, encourage them. "So it worked out, huh..?"

"Yes.. it did." Pearl could tell.. her friend was deeply hurt. She let go of Garnet's hand, walking forward. "But.. we're not completely happy. Not yet."

"What are you talking about? You're together, right?" Amethyst addressed this question to Garnet, who nodded. "You got what you wanted.. I'm the only one here who shouldn't be happy."

"No one shouldn't be happy.." Garnet said, removing her shades once again. If the other gems didn't know any better, they'd think their leader did this for dramatic effect. "We all deserve happiness.. and if all of us can't be happy, then none of us will be."

"What Garnet is saying, Amethyst.." Pearl started, smiling down at the purple gem. "Is that.. she thinks it would be best for us to be in a polyamorous relationship.."

"..P, you gotta speak English for me."

Garnet stepped forward to stand beside Pearl, looking down at Amethyst.

"Pearl means that we get into a relationship with each other. All of us."

It took a few seconds for Amethyst to process what Garnet was saying.. but when it finally clicked in her brain, she smiled.

"So.. I won't be alone?"

"No.. none of us will be."

Amethyst found herself getting excited.. She could be happy. She could be with Pearl and Garnet both. They could all be together. But her smile wavered, and she got this worried expression on her face.

"B-but what if it doesn't work out? Like, what if one of us wants to leave later?"

"Then we'll quit the relationship completely.." Pearl answered. "Like Garnet said, either we're all happy, or none of us are.. Either way, we'll be together in it."

"Yeah.. yeah that sounds good.." Amethyst seemed to finally accept the offer. She practically jumped into Pearl's arms, smashing her lips against the pristine gem's own mouth.

Pearl was surprised, to say the least, but.. she was happy. She held Amethyst closely, returning the kiss.

Garnet smiled, watching her teammates 'get along', for lack of a better phrase. That was, until Amethyst broke the kiss, looking over to the stoic gem.

"C'mere.." Amethyst said quietly, her arm held out.

Garnet obliged, walking forward. She was pulled into a group hug by Amethyst, and soon after that, the purple gem was kissing her.

This is what Garnet wanted..

Pearl, not wanting to feel left out, began to kiss Garnet's cheek, leaving a trail of light pecks over her skin. Garnet then pulled away from Amethyst, turning to join her lips with Pearl's, wrapping her arms around both of her newfound girlfriends.

As Amethyst watched Garnet and Pearl kiss, she started thinking.. This wasn't exactly what she imagined when she decided to confront Pearl about these feelings she's been having, but this was just as good.

Garnet pulled away from Pearl. Her chest was actually heaving from the kiss, though she didn't need to breathe. It just felt good to do it after.. 'that'.

"I love you both so much.." Garnet whispered, looking to Pearl and Amethyst in turn.

"Love you too, Garnet.." Amethyst said, quickly followed by Pearl.

"Yes.. I love you as well.. and I love Amethyst." She said, kissing the purple gem's cheek. Amethyst blushed, averting her eyes.

"Love you too, P.."

"Do you girls want to go to bed?" Garnet asked. Pearl turned a deep shade of blue, and even Amethyst had a hot pink blush on her cheeks.

"Just.. just to cuddle." Garnet added, realizing what her words implied. Even her own face was a lighter red than normal..

"O-oh.. yeah, totally." Amethyst agreed, and Pearl nodded. The pristine gem's blush was still evident, but she felt a lot more comfortable knowing that sexual relations weren't going to occur.. not yet, anyway.

The trio separated from each other, though Pearl still held onto the purple gem.

"Wait.." Pearl said. She turned to Garnet. "The only bed in the house is Steven's.."

"I'm sure Amethyst has a bed in her room somewhere." The leader replied with a shrug, to which Pearl scoffed at.

"I am _**not**_ laying in a bed that came from Amethyst's room."

"Aw, come on, P. My beds aren't that bad.." Amethyst said in a teasing tone, gently running the back of her fingers on Pearl's slender neck.

"I'd still like to clean it.." Though Pearl spoke indifferently, she couldn't help the shiver that ran up her spine at Amethyst's administrations.. It felt good, to have her neck rubbed on.

"We'll all help clean in.. All of us or none of us, remember?" Garnet wanted to make it perfectly clear that this is what their relationship was going to be like from now on. Pearl obviously agreed without complaints, but Amethyst crossed her arms, a sour look on her face. Garnet found it very difficult to take Amethyst seriously while she was being held in Pearl's arms.

"Yeah.. yeah I'll help. Doesn't mean I'll like it."

"Aw, come on, Amethyst. Cleaning won't be that bad.." Pearl said, mimicking the purple gem's previous teasing. Amethyst stuck her tongue out at the pristine gem and, surprisingly, Pearl took the opportunity to bring her smaller girlfriend into another kiss. A little tongue wasn't so bad..

"Well, since that's settled.." Garnet spoke, adjusting her shades as her girlfriends kissed. They broke away, smiling up at the tallest gem. "..let's get started."


	2. Steven's Approval

**Author's Note: I want to thank you all so much for your reviews and your encouragement. As requested, I will continue this story. I hope that whatever I come up with can entertain you.**

* * *

"What do we tell Steven..?"

Pearl asked this as she laid on top of Garnet, her face buried in the crook of the tallest gem's neck. Garnet's arms were wrapped around the pristine gem, gently stroking her back.

"We tell him the truth. He's smart. He'll understand."

"I know, but.. it's still a little worrisome."

"I'll tell him." Amethyst spoke from beside Garnet. She was sitting with her back against the leader's legs, watching her two lovers cuddle.

"Are you sure?" Pearl asked. "You're not the best when it comes to breaking the news to someone.. no offence."

"She'll be fine, love.." Garnet said reassuringly, kissing the gem on Pearl's head. "Amethyst can do it.."

"Well.. oh alright.." Pearl couldn't help but trust in the purple gem. That kiss to her gem helped a little as well.

"Gotta have more faith in me, P." Amethyst teased. She crawled to join Pearl on top of Garnet, giving the pristine gem a quick peck on the cheek, then she turned and kissed Garnet full on the lips. Afterwards, she hopped off of the bed they were all on, stretching her arms.

"I'll be back before you know it. With good news, too. Don't get frisky without me." And then she was gone, weaving her way through her maze of junk to the temple exit.

"Oh my god.." Pearl whispered, her blush deep as she buried her face in Garnet's neck.

"You know she's just joking.." Garnet said softly, continuing to rub Pearl's back.

* * *

"Yo, Steven, you awake?" Amethyst was standing beside Steven's bed, poking the boy's stomach, to which he groaned at.

Amethyst had climbed up to his room, intent on telling him about the relationship she had with Garnet and Pearl. But seeing that Steven was still asleep, the purple gem decided to wait.. for five minutes.

"Come on, it's like, seven in the morning. Wake up."

"Nooo..." Steven whined, pulling the blankets above his head. Amethyst groaned in annoyance.

"Come on, man, I gotta tell you something. It's important."

Normally Amethyst would have started to run her fingers over the boy's body, tickling him until he woke. But when that didn't came, when Steven realized the serious tone in Amethyst's voice, he sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes.

"What's up?" He asked tiredly, pulling his hands away from his face to look Amethyst in the eyes.

"Okay, first of all, whatever I tell you, you gotta promise not to freak out."

"Why?" Steven asked, worry evident in his expression. "Did something happen to Pearl? Are Ruby and Sapphire fighting again?" Amethyst groaned again, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Just promise me, okay?!"

"..okay. I promise I won't freak out."

The purple gem took a deep breath, closing her eyes. It helped a little. Then she opened them, looking at Steven with his worried, stupid little face. That helped a lot less. Well, it was now or never.

"Pearl and I are in a relationship.."

Steven's eyes lit up, but before he could exclaim his excitement, Amethyst continued.

"And.. Garnet and I are in a relationship.."

Steven immediately put a downcast look over his face. Did that mean..

"Are you cheating on Pe-"

"No! No, it's nothing like that.. Just.. just lemme finish, okay?"

Steven nodded, though was still rather skeptical. Amethyst continued.

"Yeah, I'm together with both of them, but.. Garnet is with Pearl, too." Steven stayed quiet, honoring Amethyst's wishes, but his eyes widened in surprise. That was happening a lot this morning..

"We're all together.. We're all dating, we're all in a relationship. Yeah, it's weird. I thought it was weird too, but it's what we came up with.." Amethyst smiled bashfully, averting her eyes from the boy in front of her. "Either we're all happy together or we're not happy at all. Well, even if things didn't work out, we'd still be friends.. nothing can change that."

"I'm finished, by the way." She looked back at Steven, who had his face scrunched up in concentration. When Amethyst finally gave him the 'good to go' to speak, he practically exploded.

"Ooooohhh my gosh! You mean you guys are all together, like you're all girlfriends?! Do you kiss Pearl then Garnet or do you kiss Garnet first, then Pearl? Does Pearl even like kissing? Who started the whole thing? Wh-"

"Woah, little guy!" Amethyst interrupted the boy's ramblings, laughing as she pushed him back on his bed to shut him up. Steven laughed as well, seemingly unfazed by the information Amethyst had just given her. When the laughter finally died down, Amethyst got this serious expression over her.

"So.." She started slowly, carefully. Twiddling her thumbs, she took a deep breath. "What do you think?"

"I think it's great!" Steven's eyes were filled with stars, and Amethyst couldn't help but smile at the boy's enthusiasm.

"You don't think it's weird?"

"Not at all! Well, it's usually just two people in a relationship, but.. as long as you guys are okay with it, who cares?"

"..you're just like your mom."

"I hope that's a good thing." Steven joked, causing Amethyst to chuckle.

"Yeah, Steven.. it's a good thing."

* * *

"Do you think she's doing okay..?" Pearl asked Garnet. The pristine gem was now sitting upright in the bed, her eyes glued to the spot where Amethyst had left. She was worried. Garnet was beside Pearl, her legs hanging over the side of the bed.

"What if Steven doesn't approve? Will we cut off the relationship? What if he's yelling at Amethyst right now?"

"I'm sure everything's fine, Pearl.." Garnet attempted to reassure her girlfriend, her fingers running up and down Pearl's arm. It helped her a little. "Steven's understanding. More understanding than any of us."

"Yes.. yes, you're right." Pearl sighed, leaning into Garnet's body. The contact helped to keep her calm as well.

"Either that or he's yelling at her."

"Garnet!"

The fusion laughed at Pearl's puffed out face. She was annoyed. Mad. Garnet knew how to fix that.

Gripping Pearl's chin in her hand, Garnet brought their lips together.

"I said don't get frisky." Amethyst whined with a laugh, and the other two gems separated. Pearl was immediately on the subject at hand.

"How did he take it..?" Amethyst's smile turned into more of a grimace. Averting her eyes from her girlfriends, she gripped her arm.

"No.." Pearl put a hand over her mouth, already feeling the tears in her eyes. Garnet remained stoic as usual, but she could feel her arms shaking. Did Steven really not take it so well..?

"He said he's happy for us."

Garnet sighed, forcing herself to relax. Of course.. it was just a dumb prank. She leaned back, smirking.

"Don't scare us like that."

"Couldn't help myself, Garnet." Amethyst relaxed her posture, chuckling. "You know me. I never turn down a good opportunity."

"Well.." Pearl stood from the bed, her voice shaky as she spoke. Amethyst looked to Pearl and saw the tears in her eyes.. She was actually crying? "Maybe you should have."

"Oh, shit, P.." Amethyst didn't know this would have such an effect on Pearl. She could already feel the guilt rising in her. She apologized immediately. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mea-"

"You never do, do you?" Pearl asked, a hint of spite in her voice. Amethyst actually flinched.

"You make jokes about your gem being cracked, you tease me about being 'perfect' when all of us very well know that I'm the furthest from it." Pearl walked toward Amethyst, her voice rising in pitch. Garnet would have attempted to stop Pearl.. but she was just as shocked and surprised as Amethyst.

Before the purple gem could even react, Pearl gripped Amethyst's face in her hands and kissed her. Pearl bit down hard on Amethyst's lip, making sure to be as rough as possible without drawing blood. Amethyst would have reacted if she wasn't so scared and surprised.

Pearl pulled away, a thin trail of saliva connecting herself and Amethyst. Tears were streaming down Pearl's face as she stared at Amethyst.

"Don't you _**ever**_ do that again."

"Y-yeah. I mean no. I mean.." Amethyst was speechless. Pearl actually giggled, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

"Never again.." She repeated.


	3. Making Up (Also an important notice)

**Author's Note: I apologize for the extremely short chapter, and the long wait. I guess I'm just not as into this as I thought I was.**

 **Don't get me wrong, I love the idea of the relationship, but I feel as if it needs a bit more of a story to it.**

 **I plan on continuing this story though, maybe making it a series of little moments between the polygems. I hope that you guys can forgive me.**

 **I'm also wondering what you would think if I started the story again, but with the same concept, and in a Human AU. I feel as if I have more to work with creativity wise if it's in a human setting.**

 **Please leave a review with what you think, and just in case I can't see the review like I haven't been able to lately in my "Dirty Ambitions" story, feel free to send me a message. I'm never too busy to talk. As always, so long for now.**

* * *

"So.. they're all in a relationship.. with each other?"

Steven was walking with Connie on the beach. Them young girl was just informed the goings on at the beach house.

"Yeah. I know it's kinda weird, but they're happy."

"It's not that weird, if you think about it." Connie said, smiling at the thought that all of Steven's caretakers were happy together. "They are alien rocks. I mean, I'm sure the humans won't think it's so weird because of that."

"You're right!"

The children laughed along as they made their way to the beach house. Before they reached the door, they could hear the familiar arguing between Amethyst and Pearl about keeping her room clean.

"It's _**my**_ room and I'll do what _**I**_ want with it!"

"You could at least sweep the floors, at least! Even just a little!"

"I like the dirt on the floor!"

"But everybody else doesn't!"

Connie smiled warmly as the scene played out before her. She and Steven had walked through the screen door, and the arguing gems paid them no mind as the children made their way up to Steven's room.

"At least it's not awkward around the house."

"Yeah, it's cool. Wanna play Golf Quest Mini? You haven't played it before, right?"

"Nope, never played. I heard it's like an RPG?"

"Yeah! It's real unique!"

Steven started up his system, and Amethyst resorted to just ignoring Pearl.

The purple gem walked to the kitchen, intent on finding _**something**_ she could eat. All the while, Pearl followed her, continuing to 'politely' ask her teammate to do something about her room.

"Is there anything you're willing to do? Just.. anything to organize it, even a little?"

"No. There isn't." Amethyst sighed, closing the fridge door. She wasn't in the mood to eat.

"Listen.." The purple gem turned to her girlfriend, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I don't care anymore.. you can do whatever you want to my room, clean it up all you want. I'm probably just gonna mess it up again, anyway."

"O-oh.. well.." Now Pearl was in a predicament.. She knew that Amethyst was just tired of arguing. She wouldn't have given up if she weren't. The pristine gem just felt bad, now..

Pearl gripped at her arm, sighing.

"No.. no, you're right. It's your room. I shouldn't be messing with it."

"Oh my god.." This only irritated Amethyst. "I said I don't care, Pearl."

"But you're upset.."

"Because you won't clean my room even when I give you freaking permission!"

"Hey!" Garnet stepped from the temple door. She had heard the gist of what was going on.. well, not really, but she knew that her partners were fighting, at least. "Just kiss and make up.."

Pearl got this little blush on her face, first looking down to Amethyst, then back up to Steven's room. Steven and Connie could poke their heads out from up there at any moment..

"I don't know.."

"Come on, P.." Amethyst was all for the idea, despite her anger. Maybe a sweet kiss would calm them both down. "I'm sure we could both use a peck right now."

"Well.. alright, but it must be quick."

Pearl got closer to Amethyst, bending down while Amethyst stood on her toes. Before their lips actually came into contact, Garnet grabbed the back of both of their heads and pushed them together.

The two struggled against Garnet's grasps as quietly as possible, so as not to draw the attention of the children upstairs. Though, they both knew that it was pretty much impossible to escape Garnet.

Amethyst was the first to give up and just enjoy herself, gently cupping Pearl's cheek. She deepened the kiss, her tongue brushing against Pearl's bottom lip.

Pearl wanted to scold Amethyst on such action, of course. There were children present! But she just couldn't do anything.

Amethyst was so rash, so lazy, always giving up when things got too hard. Even in this situation where the purple gem brought her tongue into play.

It was absolutely disgusting! Pearl couldn't think of one good thing that could come from licking anothers lips, and.. wait, was Amethyst pushing her tongue in Pearl's mouth?

Oh, that's it! Amethyst crossed the line! It didn't matter that they were kissing.. that Amethyst's tongue felt so.. so smooth, and warm against Pearl's own. Steven and Connie were just upstairs.

Pearl couldn't allow Amethyst's hands do venture further down her body, gripping her side. Pearl couldn't allow her own hand to grab the back of Amethyst's head, furthering their kiss.. but she did.

Garnet finally let go of her teammates, satisfied with the outcome.

It took the other gems a couple of seconds to realize that they were free. When they did, they separated, though very reluctantly. This was evident in the trail of saliva that connected their tongues together.

"Now that you got yourselves settled.." Garnet started, and Pearl and Amethyst looked up at their other partner. "Let's go lay down for a bit, shall we?"


	4. Internal Conflict

Garnet is happy.

Her plan had fully come together. The fusion held Pearl in her arms, and Amethyst's body was sprawled out over Garnet's legs. The two gems were asleep in a bed in Amethyst's room, even Pearl. The pristine gem had just become so relaxed in Garnet's hold that she couldn't help herself.

Their relationship was healthy, so far. Nothing bad has come from it as of yet.

She hoped that nothing ever would.

Of course, something has been nagging at the back of her mind. What did Ruby and Sapphire think?

Of course they obviously approve. They gems that made up Garnet haven't taken control, so they must be in some sort of mutual agreement.

Of course, Ruby and Sapphire were Garnet herself. Every decision Garnet made, Ruby and Sapphire would have done as well.

Did that mean it wasn't Garnet's actual love for Amethyst and Pearl? The love she felt wasn't her own, but an extension of Ruby and Sapphire's?

It was so odd.. being a fusion. Terrifying even.

Were her small choices even hers? Like choosing to eat, or going on a little patrol through the warp pads.

Garnet had come to terms that she was everything that Ruby and Sapphire was. She was their love, their fury, their patience.. But it scared her to think that her thoughts weren't even her own.

Garnet felt a stinging in her eyes.. Slowly, trying not to disturb Pearl, she brought one of her hands to her face, removing her sunglasses. With her thumb, she felt just under her eyes and found that she was actually crying.

Was she so afraid of her own thoughts, if they were hers, that she would actually shed tears?

The fusion swallowed the air in her mouth. Her chest became heavy. She wrapped her arms around Pearl again, silently sobbing against the pristine gem's hair.

Garnet was happy.. but she was more scared than she's ever been. Even more scared than when Peridot came back with her gem warship.

* * *

The next morning, Garnet stood in the kitchen, leaning against the counter, a hot cup of coffee in her hands. Steven is outside, playing with Lion, trying to get him to do a few tricks. Of course, the pink beast wouldn't listen at all unless Steven gave him some Lion Lickers, but the boy was trying to bring him out of that habit.

As she took a sip of her drink, Amethyst walked through the temple door.

The purple gem stretched, yawning as she made her way to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Opening the fridge, she pulled out a box of cold pizza. She hopped herself up on the counter beside Garnet.

"Mornin', Garnet.." Amethyst greeted tiredly. She wrapped an arm around Garnet's side, kissing her girlfriend's cheek before turning her attention to her pizza. Garnet smiled, despite her thoughts.

"Good morning.. Is Pearl still asleep?"

"Yeah. Shocker, right?" Amethyst confirmed, laughing as she took a bite of her food.

"Not really.." Garnet could understand why Pearl would sleep in so late. "We were all pretty comfortable last night."

"Yeah.. your legs are pretty comfy." The couple chuckled together, and silence befell them once again. Amethyst focused on her food, trying to savor the taste of the cold cheese and pepperoni. Though, with her, it was hard to not eat the entire thing at once.

"So what's on your mind?" Amethyst asked, brushing her shoulder against Garnet.

"Nothing, really.." The fusion replied, not wanting to worry her girlfriend with her thoughts. "Why do you ask?"

"You usually only eat and drink when someone offers you something." Amethyst pointed out. "And you're drinking coffee. You never drink coffee."

"Just thought I'd give it a go." Garnet defended herself, taking another sip of her beverage.

"Well alright.." There's nothing Amethyst could do at the moment. If Garnet didn't wanna talk about it, that was her choice. Amethyst finished her pizza, hopping off of the counter.

"If you do have something to talk about, you can always come to me or Pearl, okay?" Amethyst said this while looking over her shoulder at her girlfriend, and Garnet nodded.

"Yeah.. I know."

"Good.. I'm gonna go wake Pearl up." Amethyst made her way to the temple door.

"I love you.." Garnet whispered past the top of her coffee mug.

Amethyst stopped at the entrance to the temple door and smiled back at Garnet.

"Love you too, G." Then she walked in her room.

Garnet sighed and put her coffee mug down on the counter. It had gotten cold.

* * *

"P, wake up.." Amethyst gently shook the pristine gem, and Pearl groaned. She only turned over, pulling the blankets tighter around her.

"You complain when I wake you up.." Pearl said groggily. "Now I know why."

"Come on, babe, you're not me.." Amethyst cooed softly. She leaned over Pearl's body, gently kissing her cheek. And again. And again.

"That's not going to work.." Pearl said weakly. The feeling of her girlfriend's lips on her cheek was definitely getting to her though. Those plump, succulent lips on her sensitive skin.. it was hard to keep up her act.

"I bet it is.." Amethyst whispered. "Come on.. just gimme a little kiss, Sweet P." After saying this, the purple gem went below Pearl's cheek, placing her lips on that slender, inviting neck.

It was hard for Pearl to ignore Amethyst after this. She turned her body and pulled Amethyst's face to her own, kissing the purple gem deeply.

The smacking of their lips almost echoed throughout Amethyst's room, but they didn't care. The two gems rolled around in the bed, planting kiss after kiss upon one another. This was the life.

Eventually though, Amethyst pulled away from Pearl's embrace, staring down at the pristine gem. The look in Amethyst's eyes frightened Pearl.. they were soft, and full of worry.

"What's wrong..?" Pearl asked, gently cupping Amethyst's cheek.

"We need to talk.." The purple gem replied, placing her hand on Pearl's. "About Garnet."


	5. Lonely Resolve

"What about Garnet? Is she alright? Has she thought about leaving us?"

Pearl is now upright in the bed, a hand on Amethyst's cheek and her other hand on Amethyst's waist. Her eyes were full of worry, many situations running through her mind.

"Garnet's fine.. At least she says she is." Amethyst held Pearl's hands to herself, gently rubbing her thumbs over them. "I think she's worried about something, is all. Not like, dangerous or anything. It's just a thought, but.. I'm still worried."

Pearl let out a sigh of relief. At least nothing serious was going on. She lightly kissed Amethyst, smiling.

"I'm sure that whatever it is, she'll handle it. This is Garnet we're talking about."

"She was drinking coffee, P.." Amethyst continued. "She never drinks anything. And why coffee?"

Pearl pursed her lips in thought. It was true that coffee was seen as nature's Pick-Me-Up. What could Garnet possibly need to drink coffee for?

"Did you ask her about it?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah, she just said that she was checking it out. I don't believe it for a second though."

"I think you're just worrying too much.." Pearl did think that Garnet drinking coffee was an odd occurrence, but she didn't believe that it was anything to get worked up over. "If anything, Garnet is the last person to worry about anything."

Amethyst pouted and averted her eyes. She wanted to believe Pearl, she really did, but it was hard to. Maybe she _**was**_ just overreacting. Sighing, the purple gem leaned forward and crawled into Pearl's lap, laying her head on the pristine gem's chest.

"Yeah.. You're probably right, P. I'll try not to worry about it."

"Good." Pearl rested her chin on Amethyst's head, closing her eyes. She began to twirl Amethyst's hair in her fingers.. This calmed the purple gem, to some extent. "Do you want to lay with me for a few minutes?"

"Mmhm.." Amethyst nodded against Pearl, and the pristine gem leaned back into a laying position on the bed along with Amethyst. Normally, Pearl would be in the beach house, doing her usual chores. But she felt that being there for one of her beloved girlfriends was more important.

"I love you, Amethyst." Pearl whispered as she held Amethyst to her chest. The purple gem couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too, P.."

* * *

It was hard to even think now..

Were Garnet's worries even hers? Or just a culmination of Ruby and Sapphire's worries for the fusion's well being at this worry in the first place?

She stood in the middle of Mask Island, idly treading the dense foliage. It was something to do, anything to keep the fusion from her thoughts.

Garnet attempted to become interested in certain things. Plants, animals, insects, trees.. Anything seemed to enthrall the fusion in her desperate struggle to forget her worries.

Even the little things caught her attention.

Garnet crouched at the edge of a pond, watching intently as a frog studied a dragonfly which was perched on a flower, just as intently.

For minutes, the frog never blinked, or looked away from the bug. It was so focused on it's prey, so focused on it's own survival.

Then, when the dragonfly began to take off from it's flower, the frog leaped.

Garnet would have missed it if she had blinked. In just an instant, the frog was hopping away happily, only the wings of the dragonfly twitching from the sides of the frog's mouth.

Life was odd to the fusion, but beautiful. Each organism, every single bit of life in this world had a purpose, a singular goal in their existence. Garnet envied the creatures of this planet.

Shaking her head, Garnet stood up straight. She didn't want to think about such a thing, not when she was contemplating her own.

She began to walk again, to clear her head.

Why couldn't she distract herself..?

No matter how many times she tries to let something else to take over her thoughts, her mind always drifts back to the core.

No matter how many hundreds of thousands of dandelion seeds she counts on the weed in her hand, she can't keep herself from wondering about her very existence.

In the beginning, she was happy. She felt that she should exist purely from Ruby and Sapphire's love, but after so many years, after experiencing so many things for herself.. Were they even her experiences?

She wished that she could just ask the two gems that created her. It would be so much easier to know their exact thoughts, to know exactly what they think, to converse with them.. but it was impossible.

As Garnet existed, Ruby and Sapphire did not.

Garnet gently blew on the dandelion she was holding, watching as the seeds scatter throughout the forest. It was rather beautiful to watch.

The white seeds seemed as if they were dancing with each other before they went their separate ways to start the foundation of a new plant.

Those seeds too, were part of one before they separated.

"What am I..?"

Garnet asked this question of herself aloud. Hearing her own voice speak those words seemed to put a mindset of finality into her head.

This was really it, huh?

Garnet sat against a tree, staring up into the sky. It was a bright blue, and the sunlight was shining through the leaves and branches around her.

Garnet sat, and she came to a conclusion.

She realized that no matter how much she fret, no matter how much she wanted to find out, Garnet would never know if her thoughts and feelings were even hers.

"What am I?" She repeated, more quietly.

Even as she asked this question again, she became resolved to endure her plight.

Even if her feelings for Pearl and Amethyst weren't her own, she still felt the love, nonetheless.

Garnet reasoned that as long as she could experience these feelings of happiness and love, she didn't care if they were her own emotions or not.

Still.. It was hard for the fusion to smile with her decision.


	6. Never Alone

It's been a while since Garnet made the realization that she would never truly know if her emotions were her own, or if Ruby and Sapphire were the ones in love with Pearl and Amethyst. She just decided to go with the flow, even if that wonder existed forever in the back of her mind.

Of course she hasn't told her troubles to her lovers. When Garnet returned from Mask Island, finding Pearl and Amethyst in their bed, she just made idle conversation. No explanation for her absence, no consolidation, nothing. Luckily, the other gems decided not to ask any questions.

Since Garnet's return, their love life remained stable. Pearl and Amethyst kept their own relationship to more private areas, embarrassed to kiss each other in front of Steven or anyone else considering their past interactions with each other, but Garnet was far more outgoing.

The fusion had no problem picking up Amethyst for a kiss, or caressing Pearl's side lovingly when they stood together, and neither Pearl nor Amethyst had problems with showing affection to Garnet either.

In private, the three never went to new heights without one of them being present. Though, since Pearl is, well, Pearl.. the group hasn't gone further in their relationship other than kissing with tongue and cuddling. Now this didn't go too well with Amethyst, being who she is.

"I told you before, Amethyst.." Pearl staed with authority, collecting Steven's bed sheets while he was out playing with Lion and Connie. Amethyst had her back against the wall, arms crossed. "I'll tell you when I'm ready to move further in our relationship."

"Yeah, P, I know, but it's so frustrating." Amethyst argued, rubbing her face with her hands. "I mean, I've been wanting to put my hands all over you lately. It's not like I wanna have sex, I mean.. I just wanna make you feel good."

Pearl grimaced at the vulgar word Amethyst used. Sighing, the pristine gem walked passed Amethyst down from Steven's room, outside to the washer on one of the temple's hands. Amethyst followed.

"I understand, Amethyst, and I appreciate the offer. I really do." Pearl held Steven's sheets with one arm, opening the washer with the other. "But I don't think I'm a very sexual person. I enjoy kissing you, and Garnet of course, but I'm just not sure if I can go further than that. With either of you."

Amethyst sighed and leaned against the dryer, resuming her pouting, arms crossed. "I get what you mean.. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"You know I give you my permission if you and Garnet want to move further." Pearl stated matter of factly, leaning beside Amethyst after having stuffed Steven's sheets in the washer and started the machine.

"Nah, Sweet P.." Amethyst smiled up at her girlfriend. Though the purple gem wanted to move further in their relationship sexually, she didn't want to leave anyone behind. "Thanks, but I can wait for you. I don't think Garnet's the type to get sexual either, honestly."

Pearl chuckled and knelt on the ground. She gently gripped Amethyst's face in her hands, pulling the purple gem in for a kiss. They looked in each other's eyes after pulling away. "You're very sweet for being patient.. Thank you."

Amethyst couldn't help but blush. She gripped Pearl's hands in hers, averting her eyes bashfully. "I spoil you, you know that?"

"Yes, I'm such a brat." Pearl jokingly agreed.

"Just to be clear.." Pearl and Amethyst turned their heads toward a new voice to see Garnet standing a few feet away, her arms crossed and a small smile on her face. "I'm _not_ very sexual at all."

"You heard all that?" Pearl asked, standing up straight. She held onto her arm, her embarrassed blush added along with Amethyst's. The purple gem looked to the ground, kicking at invisible dirt.

"Just that you gave Amethyst and I permission to engage in sexual activities without you." Garnet replied, shrugging. "Of course I'd rather wait, myself. Until you're comfortable at least, Pearl. Our first time should consist of all three of us."

"Have Ruby and Sapphire done it?" Amethyst asked quietly.

The embarrassment in the air disappeared quickly. Instead, there was an air of unease. Pearl looked down at Amethyst, shocked that the purple gem would come out with such a personal question. Amethyst didn't seem phased in the slightest. In fact, she treated it just like any other question, looking up at Garnet with expecting eyes.

The fusion's smile disappeared, yet she didn't frown either. She stood there, her arms crossed, emotionless. She went through the possibilities in her head. What would be the best response?

"No." Garnet answered. "They've never gotten sexual. Not unless you count fusion."

"Well we fused, so I guess not." Amethyst replied, shrugging her shoulders. She finally looked away, tucking some hair behind her ear. "Sorry for asking."

"Don't worry about it.." Garnet smiled again in an attempt to be reassuring. That was, until Pearl asked another personal question.

"Do they.. approve of this? Of us?"

Garnet was hoping to avoid this topic. She's been successful for a few weeks, at least. Amethyst looked back up after hearing the question, rather curious herself. How did Ruby and Sapphire feel about this relationship?

Garnet remembered when she had asked herself the same question. So much thought, so much turmoil. The fusion had wandered for hours in the wild trying to find an answer, only to come up with nothing. So in the end, she resolved to be content with not knowing, as long as she herself could experience that happiness that Ruby and Sapphire allowed her to feel.

But actually being asked if the components that made her up approved of her actions, if Ruby and Sapphire were okay with Garnet being in her own relationship.. Well, to put it short, it pissed her off.

"I'm me." Garnet answered with authority, putting her hands down by her sides. "What I do with my love life is my choice. Ruby and Sapphire are a part of me. They might make up my existence, but I am in control of that existence."

Garnet's words came so easily, and for once, she actually believed herself. Staring down Pearl, the fusion felt as if her words were true, and after they had escaped her lips, she smiled. Despite all of her worry, all of her strife, she smiled.

With Garnet's answer, Pearl smiled as well. "That's good." She said with a sigh. "I'm sure neither I nor Amethyst want your life to be controlled by anyone other than yourself. You're Garnet. Not anyone else."

Amethyst nodded her agreement. She stood beside Pearl, back of her hand resting on her hip. "You alright, G? Seems like a pretty touchy subject for you."

"I'm fine.." Garnet answered. She relaxed her shoulders, breathing deeply through her nose. She actually felt good about what she had said. The fusion stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Pearl's and Amethyst's shoulder, bending down to be able to hug both of them. "And I love you both.. So much."

Pearl and Amethyst hugged Garnet back, the smaller gem chuckling. "We love you too, Garnet.."

"Yes.." Pearl added, sighing in the crook of Garnet's neck. "We'll alwaysys be here for you. Like you'll always be here for us."

The three gems stood in this embrace for a few moments. It felt good to just hold one another, knowing that all was well. Eventually, though, they had to get back to what they were doing. Pearl had to dry Steven's sheets, Amethyst wanted to get a nap in for the day, and Garnet hung out with Pearl before joining Amethyst in their bed. They had no idea that on that night, when all of their emotional problems seemed to have been solved, that Peridot would sneak in the house to abduct Steven.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This chapter sucks. xD That's all I can say. I apologize for the lack of actual quality, I will try to do much better next time. I'm going to blame this on being doped up on my meds after having my Wisdom Teeth taken out. XD**

 **Be on the lookout for the next chapter of "Dirty Ambitions".**


	7. New Arrivals - Conflicted Feelings

**Author's Note:**

 **The previous chapter ended with the hint that Peridot would abduct Steven that night. This chapter is going to be a timeskip, straight from "Catch and Release" to "Steven Floats." Though in this AU, Peridot and Lapis move in with the Crystal Gems. Don't worry, though. Lapis is just as angsty as in the show.**

* * *

Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Lapis, and Peridot were present in the kitchen of the house while Steven slept upstairs. He was tired from staying awake in the air all night.

Peridot and Amethyst sat on the kitchen counter, Pearl stood beside Amethyst at the edge of the counter, Garnet stood with her back to the warp pad, and Lapis stood with her back against the opposite wall to the kitchen, her arms crossed.

The silence in the room was louder than anything the gems had heard before.

Lapis' feelings were conflicted. For one, she now knew that these "Crystal Gems" had no idea that she was still functioning. Her gem was cracked, so they assumed she was beyond repair. That was only natural. On the other hand, she was still _really_ pissed at them for not even trying to heal her.

Peridot knew that she was where she was meant to be. With the gems, helping them protect the planet. Her only concern was Lapis. Even though the water gem had protected her from the ship that those rubies occupied, Peridot couldn't help but feel like she still wasn't on friendly terms with Lapis.

As for the Crystal Gems, well..

"Soo.." Amethyst said quietly, so as not to wake Steven from upstairs. "You guys want a tour of the temple?"

"I've seen enough of your sanctuary, thank you." Peridot refused politely, whereas Lapis was just surprised at the offer.

"I literally just joined you guys yesterday, why would you let me in there."

"Because Steven trusts you." Pearl answered the blue gem, laying a hand on Amethyst's shoulder.

"I.." Lapis had a retort planned for anything but that statement. So instead, her cheeks a darker blue than normal, she looked away from the group.

"Well whatever we do.." Garnet spoke up. "..how about we do it after a good rest?"

"Sounds good to me, G." Amethyst agreed immediately, never one to shy away from a nap.

"All we did was play baseball." Pearl stated. It was clear that she was the only one a little.. She wouldn't call it uncomfortable. But she was definitely reluctant to allow Lapis and Peridot to know the nature of her relationships with her teammates.

"C'mon, Sweet P.." Amethyst whined, wrapping an arm around Pearl's waist from the counter, burying her face in Pearl's back. "I'm tired."

""Sweet P?"" Lapis asked, looking back at the group. Peridot looked just as confused, watching this little exchange from her spot on the counter.

Pearl's cheeks were a light hue of blue, but Amethyst was more than happy to share their relationship. She pulled herself away from Pearl's back, turning to face Peridot and Lapis, who came to stand beside the green gem on the counter. "We're a thing."

"You and Pearl." Peridot stated, not bothering to ask a question she already knew the answer to. "You're complete opposites, though!"

"I like to think I balance them out." Garnet stated, with a chuckle. She walked forward and put her arm around Pearl's waist just above Amethyst's. This confused Lapis and Peridot even more.

Pearl hid her blushing face in her hands. It was clear she wasn't quite ready to show the affection she shared with her girlfriends to the two other gems in front of her.

"So what?" Lapis started, gesturing to the three gems with a wave of her hand. "You're _all_ together? Like a three way?" Then she put her finger to her chin in thought before speaking again. "Four way?"

"Ruby and Sapphire have nothing to do with our relationship." Garnet stated. "My teammates have been with me almost longer than I can remember, and I can remember plenty."

"So none of you wanted to be alone, so you all got together?"

"It's more than that, Lapis." Amethyst spoke up. "Like, it's really a coincidence. I started liking Pearl almost a year ago, but I didn't realize it until I talked to her about this feeling I've had in my stomach. And from I could tell at that time.." Amethyst looked up at her pristine girlfriend, who peeked through her fingers to watch Amethyst speak. "Pearl was having trouble between liking me and Garnet."

"Let me guess.." Peridot interrupted, looking up at Garnet. "You used your future vision to see all the outcomes that would come from suggesting such a relationship to your teammates."

Garnet nodded. "Yes."

"I've seen weirder." Lapis uttered. Pearl took her hands away from her face, surprised that Lapis was actually okay with this knowledge

"You mean.. You're not left uncomfortable by this?" Pearl asked.

"Like I said, I've seen weirder." Lapis repeated, shrugging.

Pearl looked to the green gem on the counter. "Peridot?"

Peridot took a lot longer to speak her feelings on the matter than Lapis did. But when she finally spoke, it wasn't positive.

"I don't want this to bother me. I really don't." Peridot sighed, hopping off of the counter. She began walking toward the door of the house. "I'm going back to the barn to.. Think about things."

"Need any company?" Lapis called after Peridot, attempting to be nicer to the green gem. After thinking about it, Peridot's attempts to make it up to Lapis were really quite sweet.

"No thank you.." Peridot replied. This was all she said before she exited the house.

"It's a rather long walk to the barn." Pearl commented, looking over her shoulder up at Garnet. "Will she be okay?"

"She'll be fine, love." Garnet stated reassuringly. The fusion wrapped both of her arms around the pristine gem now, gently kissing her neck from behind. Amethyst smiled as Pearl let out a content sigh. Pearl's neck was always a sweet spot for her.

"Okay, I know I said I'm fine with this whole "poly" thing you got going on.." Lapis started, heat rising in her cheeks. "..but that doesn't mean I'm okay with you being all over each other in front of me."

Amethyst, seeing a wicked opportunity, took it. She stood on top of the counter and cupped Pearl's cheek in her hand. Garnet ignored Lapis and continued her administrations to Pearl's neck. "Well unless you wanna hear some serious lip smacking.." Amethyst threatened, turning Pearl's head so that their lips were inches apart, staring at Lapis all the while. "..you'd better plug your ears and close your eyes."

As if Amethyst's words were magic, Lapis closed her eyes, stuck her fingers I her ears, and started humming. She even turned away from the other gems.

"Wow, she's actually doing it.." Pearl commented. The pristine gem caught on to what Amethyst was trying to do and decided to play her part, half closing her eyes as she pretended to receive Amethyst's lips while she talked to Lapis.

"Oh my god, that's hilarious." Amethyst stated with a laugh. Even Garnet stopped kissing Pearl's neck to watch Lapis try to tune out the imaginary make out session. After a few moments, Lapis' humming began to die down, pulling her fingers from her ears.

Amethyst immediately started making sloppy noises with her tongue, throwing in a few moans in there for good measure. Lapis plugged her ears again, resuming her humming at an even louder volume.

"You're mean." Garnet said to Amethyst, though she couldn't hide the smirk curling her lips. Amethyst shrugged.

"It's a talent."

* * *

A few hours pass, and Peridot is sitting alone in the loft of the barn, where Steven had first shown her Camp Pining Hearts. The show was so fascinating to her. She was sad that it would never be able to continue forever. Human lives were short, and the humans on the screen would grow too old. Who knows? They might have grown old already.

The green gem had come here to think, so she did just that. Hours to herself and Camp Pining Hearts that she wasn't really paying attention to. Only when she finished a season did she acknowledge the show, if just to change out the disc. Her were on the Crystal Gems and their relationship. How could such an arrangement be beneficial to them? Yes they were together, like Peridot wanted Percy and Pierre to be, but there were three of them.

Peridot tried to bring Paulette into her world of Percy and Pierre. She's seen Percy and Paulette "kiss", as she learned it was called, but could she accept that as long as Pierre also took part in romancing Percy? She believed that she could. Peridot could accept their relationship as long as Paulette didn't bring their team down.

But she didn't know if she could accept the Crystal Gem's relationship. Not because it was out of the ordinary, not because it was odd.. It was because of Amethyst.

Ever since the incident with the drill, where she had saved Amethyst from being crushed by the drill, Peridot's felt a pit in her form whenever she locked eyes with the purple gem. She had no idea what this feeling was, but she didn't like it. She always put on a smile, to hide the pain in her chest, but she always wondered why she felt like this. Until now. Peridot loved Amethyst.

Hearing about Amethyst's relationship with her teammates, with Pearl and Garnet, it set a fire in Peridot's stomach. Then when Lapis had given her approval of the relationship, that fire grew hotter. Why did she feel that way toward Lapis' words? Was Peridot jealous that the blue gem could be so carefree about such a thing, so nonchalant? No.. As she sat here, going over everything that had happened in her mind, she came to another conclusion. Peridot loved Lapis.

How could Peridot have grown feelings for Lapis? Was it when she saved Peridot? Was it the euphoria at having been somewhat accepted by the blue gem? No, none of that mattered. All that she knew was that she was torn.

Peridot knew that Lapis would never agree to an idea of a relationship such as the Gem's, especially if it included one of those gems Lapis was so mad at. Amethyst might be adding to add Peridot to her circle of lovers, but the green gem still highly doubted it.

Peridot sighed and shook her head. Really, she was kidding herself. There was no way anyone would like a gem like her. There was no way that anyone could ever find her to be an attractive partner. Peridot lay herself on the floor of the loft, attempting to clear her mind as she finally allowed Camp Pining Hearts her attention. She would return to the house in the morning, and tell Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl that she's happy they could find solace in one another.

Of course, Peridot knew, she wouldn't really be happy.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Be on the lookout for the next chapter of "Hell Hath no Fury."**

 **If you have anything to ask me about this particular chapter, or any of my stories, don't hesitate to leave me a message. :3 As always, so long for now.**


	8. Turquoise

Peridot stood in front of the beach house, where the Crystal Gems lived. In her time at the barn to herself, she had made a promise to not be jealous, to not be sad. Instead, she would be happy and glad for Amethyst and the relationship Amethyst had with the other gems. It made sense, really. Garnet and Pearl were the closest friends Amethyst had, so if they all wanted to be in a relationship, they had the right to be, and that was that.

The only problem was that as Peridot stood at the door, shuffling her feet and twiddling her thumbs nervously, she had no idea how to go about telling everyone that she approved of the relationship. Many, many scenarios ran through her head on her walk back to the house, but there was not a single one where she didn't shed a tear, ruining her charade.

What was she to do then? If she cried, then Amethyst might realize that Peridot really didn't approve of the relationship. If worse comes to worst, then the green gem would let slip that she loved Amethyst, and would be laughed at. She didn't know if she could handle that. She would rather be trapped in a bubble for the rest of eternity than be subjected to such humiliation.

Though, either unluckily or luckily for Peridot, she wasn't the one to make the first move.

The screen door to the house opened, and standing there was the very gem that Peridot dreaded conversation with. Amethyst had coy smile on her face, a hand on her hip while she held the door open with her other hand. Peridot practically froze.

"Hey, P-dot." Amethyst greeted. "You were standing there for a pretty good while. I was gonna wait till you came in, but you took way too long."

"..was it that long?" Peridot asked, over her initial fear and shock.

Amethyst's cheeks puffed out as she tried to stifle a laugh. "Man, you were really spaced out!" She exclaimed after letting out her held laughter. "Watcha been thinking about to get you like that?"

"You."

Peridot's answer was automatic. The word was just so easy to say. She stared wide eyed at Amethyst, her hands clasped together, and the purple gem stared back with an arched eyebrow.

"Me?"

Peridot almost tripped while simply standing. She tried to compose herself, letting out a forced chuckle as she attempted to cover herself up. "W-well, you and the others!" She yelled out while putting her hands out in front of her defensively, her voice far too high pitched for her own liking. "I've thought about your relationship and I'm okay with it!"

"Oh really?" Amethyst thought that Peridot's actions were suspicious, but she decided to let it slide. Instead, she let euphoria wash over her. She pulled her green friend into an almost crushing hug, practically lifting Peridot from the ground."That's awesome, thanks!"

Peridot couldn't find any words to speak. Being pulled so closely to one of the objects of her affection, she couldn't stop the pain from rising in her chest. Why did Amethyst have to be so.. Amethyst?!

"Put me down!" Peridot commanded, and Amethyst did as told, but still with a wide grin across her face. Peridot brushed false dust off of herself, her cheeks glowing in a blush. She attempted to regain her composure, placing her hands behind her back. Looking around the room, she noticed that Pearl and Garnet were nowhere to be seen. "Where are Lazuli and the others anyway?"

"Steven and Lapis are out on the town." Amethyst explained, making her way to the white couch in the living room. She jumped on it into a laying position, propping her head up to look at Peridot as she spoke. "Pearl went along to make sure Lapis didn't get into any trouble with the other humans, being new and all. Garnet went off to give Ruby and Sapphire some alone time."

"So we're.. Alone?" Peridot hadn't expected this. She had thought she'd prepared herself for everything, but she didn't consider the possibility that she would be left alone with the very gem she was afraid to be left alone with! Her posture turned from composed to timid and scared, slouching and twiddling her thumbs once more. How was she supposed to handle this?

"Yup." Amethyst confirmed, oblivious to Peridot's turmoil. She turned onto her back, resting her hands behind her head and sighing as she made herself comfortable. She closed her eyes. "The fort's ours to hold down. At least until the others get back."

"I-I see.." Peridot wasn't at all comfortable in this situation. In any other circumstance, the green gem wouldn't mind being alone with Amethyst. She would love to get into some sort of shenanigans with the purple gem while the others were away, maybe play a prank for the others to come back to. But in this instance, after Peridot had realized her feelings for both Amethyst and Lapis, she could not think of a single topic to start a casual conversation.

Her eyes darted around the room in desperation, searching for something to talk about. Of course, knowing Amethyst, Peridot could simply ask about food, what it was. But the words stumbled in her mouth when she tried to push them forward. The television in Steven's room? No, she knew what that was through Camp Pining Hearts, and she didn't think Amethyst was one to watch television. The temple? No, that was idiotic. Peridot's already been in there. She was in a bubble for most of the time, but that's beside the point.

Then her eyes fell on Amethyst again. The purple gem looked so beautiful to Peridot. Relaxed as can be, without a care in the world. Peridot wondered if she would ever be able to live life like Amethyst has. Then, as Peridot stared at the gem in front of her, she found her conversation topic.

"What's it like?"

Amethyst opened an eye to look at her green companion. "What's what like?"

"Being in a relationship like that."

Amethyst expected this question, really. She was surprised that Peridot didn't ask it sooner. With a sigh, Amethyst sat up from her laying position, rubbing the back of her head, her already messy hair turning into even more of a mess.

"It feels really good." She started, and Peridot listened intently. "Being loved by those two makes me feel like.. I'm complete, somehow. I'm sure they feel the same way, too."

"Is that all it is?"

"What do you expect, Peri?" Amethyst asked, leaning back in the couch. She crossed her legs, placing her hands behind her head once more. "Love is hard to explain."

"It hurts." Peridot stated out of nowhere. Amethyst arched an eyebrow, and the green gem looked absolutely horrified. Before Amethyst could say a single word of reply, Peridot bolted from the house. She ran and ran, as fast as her small legs could carry her. Down the stairs of the beach house, across the sand, running wildly toward the barn that she found solace in.

Why? Why did she have to just, blurt that out?! She should have kept quiet, stayed away from the subject entirely! Her pain only multiplied when she saw that Steven, Pearl, and Lapis were walking back toward the house. Toward her.

Lapis. She was smiling, genuinely smiling and laughing for the first time since she's seen Peridot back at the barn. Tears streaked Peridot's cheeks as she ran passed the group, ignoring Steven's greeting. He was oblivious. Pearl made a comment about how Amethyst must have done something. She was wrong too, it was all Peridot's fault.

But Lapis, she noticed the tears. She noticed the anguished expression on Peridot's face, the pain. Strangely, she felt like a string was wrapped around something in her chest, pulling it tightly. It hurt to see the little gremlin cry like that, but why? The blue gem pondered this, watching Peridot run away, at least until Steven tugged at her hand. She looked down at him, and he had a worried expression on his face.

"You don't still hate her, do you?"

Steven's question made Lapis cringe. Being asked if she hated Peridot was somehow disturbing to her. Of course she didn't like her in the beginning, but that was Lapis' fault. Peridot tried to show the blue gem that she had changed, and Lapis didn't try to give her a chance. Instead, she shunned Peridot away.. and regretted it.

So she smiled at Steven, bending to place a hand on his shoulder. "No, Steven. I'm over that."

"That's great!" He replied immediately, his smile wide. "So you guys can be friends, right?"

Another question that pulled at Lapis' heartstrings. Friends.. Why did that word seem so wrong to her? She stood up straight and looked off to where Peridot had run. She could just barely make out the green gem on the horizon.

"Yeah.." She whispered, not really understanding what she was saying. "Friends."

* * *

Peridot lay under a box in the loft of the barn. She had wanted to watch her show, to try and forget that she even went to the house in the first place, but she wanted to hide too, so she made a little compromise with herself; She peeked through the hole of her box at the television.

She was so stupid! Why on Earth did she ever think that she would be able to just act casually around Amethyst after realizing her feelings?! Peridot should have holed up in the barn until the feeling went away. It wasn't hard to fall _out_ of love, right? Keep her objects of affection out of sight, and eventually she'd be okay again.

The worst part wasn't basically telling Amethyst she was in love with someone though. It was seeing Lapis' face, so happy and carefree. Peridot's other crush should stay that way. She knew that if she were to bring her problems to those two gems in particular, there was a giant possibility that she would be laughed at, ridiculed for her feelings. Well, they probably wouldn't do that, maybe just lightly reject her, but that was just as bad!

The other probability was that Amethyst would accept the relationship whole heartedly. She seemed like the type of gem to try anything and everything, and Peridot would be okay with sharing Amethyst with Pearl and Garnet. But Lapis.. Peridot knew that the blue gem would have nothing to do with her romantically. To Lapis, Peridot must be as insignificant as the ground she walks on.

That just wouldn't do. Peridot didn't want to try, not when she knew that Lapis would be nothing but insulted by her confession. And if Peridot did try to get into Amethyst's circle of relationships, she was sure that Lapis would find Amethyst disgusting as well, just for being with the green gem.

So Peridot decided to isolate herself from the world. From Amethyst. From Lapis. From everything until these hated feelings left her.

"Peridot?"

Of course this plan wasn't going to work either. Peridot sighed and curled herself into a ball under her box, praying that Lapis wouldn't find her and just go away. But of course, that plan was doomed to fail as well. She heard Lapis' footsteps come up the stairs, to the loft, then silence. Was she scanning the room for the green gem? Maybe wondering if she should give up and go back to the temple? Peridot's hopes were again crushed by Lapis' next words.

"I know you're under that box."

Peridot didn't answer. Maybe if she stayed quiet, Lapis would go away?

"It literally says "Peridot Isn't Here" on the side."

"Then go away!" Peridot commanded. She knew she just gave herself away, but she didn't care. She just wanted to be alone, at least for a while. If ignoring Lapis wasn't going to work, then being active might. "I don't want to talk to you."

Lapis placed her hands on her hips as she looked down at the box. Peridot sure was stubborn, she thought. "I just want to know why you're upset."

"I'm not upset!" Peridot denied. "I-I just want to be alone!"

"Because you're upset.." Lapis sighed and crouched down beside the box, tapping on the side like one would do on a normal house, requesting permission to enter. "Tell me what's wrong. You were crying when you ran passed us, and the gems told me that you never cried before."

"Maybe I wanted to try it.." Peridot responded quietly. But, despite her earlier protests, Peridot relented. She sat up in the box, allowing her body to push the cardboard off of her as she did. She sat with her knees pulled up to her chest, looking at the crouching Lapis.

Lapis felt bad for the green gem. Her eyes were red from crying, and her hair was disheveled. Was what happened to Peridot really that bad? Lapis smiled, attempting to be kind and unassuming. "You've had it bad, huh?"

Peridot stayed silent, at first. A few seconds ago, she had just wanted to erase Amethyst and Lapis' faces from her mind. But now, in front of her was one of those people she was trying to avoid, and she was captivating. That small smile, Lapis' deep blue eyes. Of course everything about her was blue, but her eyes! Peridot could feel as if she was falling into them, until she was brought back to reality when she remembered why she was trying to avoid them in the first place.

"N-no." Peridot said quietly, averting her eyes with a blush. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't do that." Lapis commanded. "I know you're upset at something, and I'm pretty sure it has something to do with that relationship the other gems had." At this, Peridot focused her gaze back onto the gem in front of her. It seems like Lapis hit the nail on the head.

"How do you-"

"I talked to Amethyst." Lapis admitted. She stood from her crouching position and went to sit on the couch in front of the T.V, her legs crossed. She pat the seat beside her, gesturing for Peridot to sit on the couch as well. The green gem didn't move and only followed Lapis with her eyes, so Lapis continued. "She told me about what you guys were talking about."

"And I'm guessing that she told you what I said at the end." Peridot stated flatly. Lapis nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah.. Honestly I'm probably not the best one to try to comfort you on this."

 _You have NO idea._ Peridot though.

"But if you wanna talk, maybe get a few things off your chest, I'm willing to listen."

Peridot thought about this. On one hand, Lapis was offering Peridot a free confession, even if the blue gem didn't realize it herself. On the other hand, if Peridot did tell Lapis about her feelings, then Lapis might fly the green gem over the beach and drop her in the sand. It was a dilemma. So, Peridot took the most logical action. She decided to be vague.

Peridot slowly stood from the floor. Staring at the ground, she made her way to the couch and climbed into a sitting position beside Lapis, being sure to leave enough room between them to not make things uncomfortable. For a few moments, Peridot stared at her lap, twiddling her thumbs nervously. She was trying to figure out how to start talking, how to explain to Lapis that she wanted a relationship much like the other gems did. Wait.. that was probably plenty.

"I.. do love someone." Peridot started, and Lapis' smile became wider. She was glad that Peridot was letting out her feelings. But Peridot's next words confused the water gem. "Well.. t-two someones, actually."

"Okay, hold it right there." Peridot flinched, closing her eyes at Lapis' words. Was this the part where she was called disgusting? "You're serious?"

"Crazy, right?" Peridot said, forcing a dry chuckle. She kept her eyes closed. "After learning that a relationship like the others have was possible, I just.. I dunno."

"Well who are they?"

Peridot opened her eyes and looked up at Lapis. Instead of disgust and malice, like Peridot predicted, there was only kindness and a wish to understand in Lapis' expression.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Why not?" Lapis asked. "I could talk to them for you, tell them how you feel if you don't wanna talk to them yourself."

"That.. might be a little troublesome." Peridot mumbled, tearing her eyes away from Lapis again. "One of them would be hard for you to talk to."

"I dunno." Lapis insisted. "I've gotten along with Pearl so far. Is it her?"

"She is attractive, but.. no." Peridot did find the pristine gem physically appealing, but that was as far as her feelings would go.

"What then, Garnet? I heard she helped you understand more about fusion."

"She helped me understand more about her." Peridot corrected. "I learned about what Ruby and Sapphire's relationship meant to her."

"You didn't deny it." Lapis said with a smirk.

"It's not her either!" Peridot yelled in frustration, her face heated into a blush. She crossed her arms over her knees and groaned into them.

"Okay, Amethyst then." Lapis guessed again, rather enjoying this little game. Peridot didn't confirm nor deny that last claim, but she didn't need to. Her silence was good enough for Lapis. "So that's one."

That was when Lapis realized the situation. Peridot denied having romantic feelings for both Pearl and Garnet, and unless Peridot had feelings other than friendship for Steven, there was only one other gem she lived with that she could possibly have fallen in love with.

"Oh my stars.." Lapis whispered, changing her position on the couch. She pulled her feet up, now in a crouching position on the sofa as she fully faced Peridot. Her arms rested on the back and the arms of the couch, as if she were getting ready to fly from where she sat. But she didn't move an inch aside from that. She only moved so that she could face the green gem, giving Peridot her full, serious attention. "Me?"

"..that's two." That was all that Peridot wanted to say for confirmation. Anything aside from that was pointless. She could practically feel Lapis' disgusted stare. She could already hear Lapis' words of rejection and contempt. In just a few seconds, Peridot was sure that one of two things would happen. Either she would be flown over the ground and dropped, or Lapis would just leave. But of all things, Peridot didn't expect Lapis to be so nonchalant about it.

"Well alright then."

Peridot looked up to see that Lapis was still facing her, but there was no hate in her expression, like Peridot had thought there would be. Instead, Lapis was calm, expressionless. That scared Peridot more than anything.

"What do you mean?" Peridot asked. Lapis couldn't possibly be okay with this.. could she?

Lapis tried to keep her composure, she really did. She wanted to be calm for Peridot, to be able to keep the green gem from having her emotions more tied up than they already are. But even Lapis couldn't keep a straight face under such conditions. Her cheeks puffed out and glowed in a blush. She practically jumped from the couch, facing away from Peridot.

She had no idea why she was feeling like this. Just a couple of days ago, Lapis had ordered Peridot to leave, even hated the green gem.. only until Steven showed her not to judge a book by it's cover. Since then, Lapis has felt some sort of obligation to be extra nice to Peridot. She had no idea that she would end up actually liking the gremlin.. romantically.

"I mean I'll give you a shot.." Lapis explained, crossing her arms and pretending to talk to the T.V. "If you wanna try to date me or whatever.. I'd be fine with trying that."

"Really?" Peridot could hardly believe this.

"Yeah, really." Lapis said in a huff, turning to face the green gem. "Don't make me change my mind."

"What about Amethyst?" Peridot asked.

"Like I said to the others, I've seen weirder." Lapis turned her head from the green gem. "Being part of something like that isn't any more weird. If she and her girlfriends are fine with it, then I don't mind trying it."

"B-but.. You hate me."

"I was wrong, okay?!" Lapis yelled, throwing her arms down in frustration. Peridot just stared at the blue gem as she ranted. "Yes, I hated you! I hated you because of what you did! You put me in a prison cell, interrogated me, and you were going to take the only friend I've had in millennia to Homeworld so he could be studied, or, or dissected!" Lapis had tears running from her eyes now, staining her still glowing cheeks. "Of course I would hate you! Then Steven said he forgave you.."

Lapis slowed down, staring down at the gem who was staring with real interest, listening to Lapis' words. Lapis' blush became darker, more prominent, and she turned around, once again crossing her arms. "He said that I should get to know you.. Actually give you a chance, because you've changed. You became a "good" gem, he said." Lapis sighed, her head turned down to look at the floor. "When you smiled like that, when I asked if you were okay.. I dunno, I just felt happy.. to make you happy."

"Wow.." Peridot couldn't believe how lucky she was. She was so afraid, terrified even, that she would be rejected by Lapis. But now, the only fear she had was that Amethyst's partners wouldn't approve. Just like that, Peridot's fears were halved, and her hopes were doubled.

Lapis wiped the tears from her eyes, a small smile on her face. She knew that she had made Peridot happy by saying all of this, and that made Lapis happy as well. She didn't want to see Peridot cry ever again.

"Wow.."

At Peridot's repeated word, Lapis had just thought about turning around to tease the shorter gem for being so dazed, but before Lapis could move, she felt two small arms wrap around her midriff. The next word that Peridot spoke forced another happy tear to fall from Lapis' eye.

"Thanks."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I got a review in my last story that suggested I be a bit more detailed. I hope this is enough. I know it kinda went down toward the end, but I think I did a better job than I have been doing.**

 **Be on the lookout for the next chapter of "Pearl's Rejuvenation", and please feel free to leave a review. :3**

 **As always, so long for now.**


	9. Realizations

"What do we tell them?" Lapis asked Peridot, sitting together in the truck bed that they had pushed into the top part of the barn. Peridot had her head resting on Lapis' shoulder, watching the television in front of them in an attempt to ignore Lapis. "We can't keep this our little secret forever, you know."

This past month has been hectic. So many things have happened that Peridot and Lapis have been kept out of the loop on. Steven, Greg, and Pearl went to Empire City. Another human in Beach City had troubles with his parental figure, while a different human had troubles with overexerting herself. When Steven told Lapis and Peridot that he had been in a war, they almost had heart attacks; theoretically speaking, of course. But when he told them that he had been jettisoned into space, to the point where he had to put himself in a bubble to survive, they naturally freaked out.

During these events, Lapis and Peridot spent most of their time at the barn. Of course they still lived at the temple, and usually spent the nights outside to let Steven sleep, but the barn was where they got the most privacy for themselves. Peridot, against Lapis' advice, wanted to keep their relationship a secret. At least until the green gem grew the confidence to confess her feelings to Amethyst as well. But as mentioned before, it's been a little over a month since that day when Lapis agreed to date Peridot.

"I know.." Peridot said in a bit of a whine. "I'm so scared, though! You know that."

Lapis sighed. She took Peridot by the chine and forced Peridot to look at her. "Look, I don't know Amethyst all that much. You know her much better than I do. But even I know that she's not the type of gem to just bully someone else for what they feel."

Peridot knew this was true, but there was no fixing an irrational fear. Despite herself, though, a smile crept to her face.

"I know.." Peridot said again, shyly taking Lapis' hand in hers. "I'm.. really happy you're okay with this. Being with me, even if I have affectionate feelings for another gem."

"Hey, you're cute." Lapis said, smirking as Peridot's cheeks puffed out in slight annoyance. "And like I said before, I've seen weirder. And, considering the only other relationship I was in.." Lapis trailed off here, averting her eyes from Peridot's.

"That doesn't matter anymore." Peridot said with a stern voice, and Lapis returned to looking into Peridot's eyes, surprised to see such a serious expression. Peridot became a bit embarrassed at herself and blushed, turning away to cough into her hand. "A-anyway.. you have me now. And even if, even if I can't give you all of my attention, I want you to know that I care about you. A lot."

Lapis smiled and gave Peridot a quick kiss to her forehead. "Thanks, Peridot."

Peridot's face practically glowed as Lapis turned her attention back to the television. Lapis quite enjoyed the silence that followed that little exchange of words. She really couldn't blame Peridot for being speechless. That was the first time that Lapis had done anything so affectionate aside from just enjoying each other's company. But then Peridot finally found her voice.

"Well, whenever I do talk to Amethyst about this.." Peridot gestured to herself and Lapis, and Lapis watched out of the corner of her eye. "..if she and the other gems do accept my feelings and allow me to be with Amethyst as well.." Peridot stopped talking, and Lapis nudged the green gem with her elbow.

"Come on, what are you thinking?"

"I don't know." Peridot admitted, rubbing her arms. "It's a stupid thought, anyway."

"Peridot, I already told you that I'm with you through and through." Lapis said, a hint of annoyance to her voice. "Just tell me what's on your mind."

"Well.." Peridot hesitated. Then she spoke her mind in a single breath. "What do you think about dating Amethyst, too?"

"What, you mean like how she does with Pearl and Garnet?" Lapis asked, and Peridot nodded. Lapis let a smirk curl her lips. "Thanks for the offer, but I'd need to get to know her better before anything like that happens."

"Oh. Okay." Peridot seemed to accept Lapis' answer without any trouble. "I just thought that-"

"I know what you thought, Peridot." Lapis interrupted, turning her head just enough to be able to look at Peridot directly. "I'm fine though, really. You've treated me more than well enough to get over what I went through."

These words were all that needed to be said. The rest of their time together, or their "date" as Peridot learned it was called through the internet, was spent with cuddling and watching Camp Pining Hearts. Eventually, though, Peridot and Lapis would return to the temple to face the others. Peridot just hoped that Steven wouldn't be there. She wanted to do this without his annoyingly adorable support.

* * *

Amethyst was laying on the couch with her hands behind her head, her legs crossed. With all of the stuff that had happened this month, she couldn't really find the time to think about her personal life. After losing to Jasper that one time, she practically became obsessed with winning. Pearl was absolutely clueless until she saw the ruins in the state it was after Steven and Amethyst fought. After getting yelled at, Pearl tried comforting Amethyst as best she could. Amethyst smiled at the thought.

But when all the dust has settled and Amethyst was actually able to think, her mind wandered to Peridot. What had the green gem meant when she said love hurts? Of course, it was pretty obvious to Amethyst that Peridot felt like that toward someone, but why did the green gem run away like that? Was she embarrassed? Nah, Peridot wasn't the type to get embarrassed. At least, not to the extent of running from the house.

Amethyst stared at the ceiling as she pondered this. She didn't notice when Garnet had sat at her feet until the taller gem coughed to get Amethyst's attention.

"Oh.." Amethyst said absently, looking down her body at Garnet. "Hey, G."

"Something on your mind, love?"

It was just like Garnet to be able to read the atmosphere. Amethyst smirked and pulled herself into a sitting position, her legs crossed under her, facing her girlfriend.

"Sort of. I was just worrying about Peridot, is all."

"About how you said she ran away from you?"

Amethyst nodded. "Yeah, it was pretty weird. She asked me about what me, you, and Pearl have, then said love hurts and ran out the door. I think she's got her eyes on someone."

"Who do you think she fancies?" Garnet asked, and Amethyst fell backwards to lay down again, groaning.

"Ugh, I don't know!" Amethyst exclaimed. "It's so frustrating! She tried so hard to help me when I was goin' off the deep end about Jasper, and I shot her down. Now she's hurting like this and I can't do anything to help."

Garnet put a finger to her chin in thought. She tried to use her future vision, but like usual, there were many possibilities. Garnet really couldn't get a handle on the situation through so many visions, but she did know that doing something was better than doing nothing at all.

"Maybe she likes you."

Amethyst snorted, sitting up again as she laughed. "Pfft, you're a riot, babe. There's no way Peridot could like me. She's way too controlling and I'm a hot mess."

"Well Pearl loves you."

"That's different, and you know it." Amethyst stated. She sighed and turned herself around so she sat side by side with Garnet. Amethyst snuggled up to Garnet as closely as she could without it being considered inappropriate if Steven were to come through the door. "You, mean, Pearl.. We've known each other for years, got to know what gives us our kicks. Peridot, she's know me for almost a year. That's like, a minute to us. Not to mention during one of our earliest get togethers, I tied her up. There's no way she could have any feelings for me."

"Well.." Garnet wrapped an arm around Amethyst's shoulders. "..do you like her?"

Amethyst wasn't prepared to receive this question. By all logic, Amethyst shouldn't have any romantic feelings for Peridot. In all of their interactions, there was really only one particular moment that could even be considered romantic, and even that was an accident. Peridot saved Amethyst's life.

But there were other times when Amethyst just genuinely enjoyed Peridot's company. When she saw Peridot win that alien plush for herself, when she saw the smile on Peridot's face at feeling the worth she held.. for the lack of a better phrase, it gave Amethyst butterflies.

"Would you be mad if I did?" Amethyst finally replied, looking up into Garnet's face.

Garnet removed her shades, and there was nothing but genuine kindness in her eyes. "I love you. We're already in a relationship, you, me, and Pearl. We're happy, and even more lucky just to have you with us, as a friend and lover. I'm sure that as long as you're in our lives, Pearl and I will be just as happy if you add one more romance to yours."

"Aw jeez, Garnet.." During Garnet's little speech, Amethyst could already feel tears starting to form in her eyes. She wiped them away with her fingers, smiling widely. "I love you so much."

Garnet chuckled, and the two shared a quick kiss. Garnet returned her shades to her eyes and stood from the couch, hand on her hips. "I love you too.. And even though I'm positive Pearl would be okay with it, I still think you should talk to her. Her opinion counts just as much as mine."

"Garnet, I'm ashamed of you." Amethyst put her hand to her chest, pretending to be offended. "To think I'd go behind Pearl's back like that! Shows how much you trust me, huh?"

"You know I'd trust you with my life." Garnet replied. She bent down and gave Amethyst another quick kiss, then made her way to the temple. "I hope everything works out for you. I'll be in the temple, looking over the bubbles. Tell me what happens, alright love?"

"I gotcha, babe." Amethyst said, smiling after her girlfriend. Garnet then disappeared into the temple. Amethyst sighed and hugged herself when she was left alone. She turned her gaze toward the house door, as if knowing, somehow, that Peridot would come through that door any second. Of course, Amethyst wouldn't make any decisions without Pearl's permission. Their love came first, far above any newcomers that may enter the equation.

* * *

Peridot and Lapis stood in front of Pearl on the beach. Peridot's head was bowed and her hands clasped together, as she had seen people do in some of the internet things she had come across. This was a gesture of apology, as well as one of pleading. Lapis stood with her arms crossed, casually waiting for Pearl to speak. They had met each other half way on the beach, heading in the same direction of the temple.

Pearl seemed rather perplexed. What Peridot had just told her sent her thoughts into overdrive.

"So.." Pearl started, her voice skeptical. "You're asking me permission.. to ask Amethyst.. to be your girlfriend along with Lapis."

"I-I'm not trying to take her away from you." Peridot quickly said, looking up from her bowing position. "I'm not even expecting her to accept my feelings. All this time, she's the gem I came closest to besides Lapis, and I can't just.. put one gem I have feelings for over the other. I wanted to ask you and Garnet first because Amethyst is your girlfriend, and before anything happened between us, if at all, I wanted to make sure it was okay with you."

"This is so sudden.." Pearl said, clutching at her arm. She looked at Lapis. "And you're okay with this? Sharing Peridot?"

Lapis shrugged. "I don't really consider it sharing. I just wanna see Peridot happy, is all. And like I told you, I've seen weirder."

"And when did.." Pearl gestured to both gems in front of her. ".. _this_ happen?"

"About a month ago, when I first ran away from Amethyst." Peridot admitted. "I collected my thoughts in the barn and concluded that I have feelings for both Lapis and Amethyst."

Pearl sighed, but finished with a small smile. "I.. appreciate you asking me first. I love Amethyst so much, and I don't want to see any harm befall her. The fact that you asked me if I'd be okay with your relationship, if it were to become a reality.. Well, that makes me believe that you would treat Amethyst right."

Peridot's breath caught in her throat. Did Pearl mean what she thought Pearl meant?

"So.. I give you permission to be with Amethyst should she so desire it."

"Oh thank you!" Peridot practically sprang forward, wrapping her arms around Pearl's waist. Pearl's face glowed in a blush, and Lapis laughed as she watched the normally pristine gem become so flustered.

"Alright, alright!" Pearl pried Peridot off of her, and Peridot stood there, practically beaming. Lapis was reminded of the time she had made Peridot smile like that. It felt good to see such elation from the green gem again. Pearl pat down the front of her clothes, her cheeks puffed out. "I gave you permission, but it's still ultimately Amethyst's decision on whether she wants to share in yours and Lapis' relationship or not. Not to mention Garnet."

"Oh, of course." Peridot nodded, fidgeting back and forth on her feet excitedly. "I'm still not going in expecting approval."

Lapis chuckled. She watched as Peridot and Pearl had a conversation about Amethyst. About how Amethyst was. About how Amethyst was so fantastic, and even though she was a slob most days, and downright rude some other days, even inappropriate. Lapis could feel a bit of jealousy rise within her. Of course, it was only natural. Lapis' girlfriend was talking about another gem, practically gushing over her. Any other person would get angry to the point of cutting a relationship off entirely. But when Peridot turned to face Lapis, extending her hand to be taken, the jealousy in Lapis' core was snuffed out by the feeling of happiness and adoration.

Lapis took Peridot's hand, and the three gems began walking to the temple. Even if Peridot were to be with another gem, Peridot still obviously felt for Lapis. Peridot wanted to care for Lapis, make sure she was emotionally stable, well cared for, to make sure Lapis felt loved. And she did.

Even if Amethyst did accept Peridot's proposal, well.. Lapis could live with that.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey again, sorry for the wait, and thank you for your patience. I had originally thought that this story wasn't really going to go anywhere, and I wasn't one hundred percent dedicated to it, but I really like where it's going, and how it's gotten to where it is so far. No piece of work is going to be perfect, and I just have to accept that.**

 ** **The next chapter of**** ** ** **"Dirty Ambitions" is** coming out** next. As always, so long for now. **


	10. Progress

Amethyst sat on the couch in the temple with her legs and arms crossed, staring at the screen door. As she waited, she thought about what she was possibly going to say to Pearl.

 _Hey, Sweet P._ Amethyst thought. _I think Peridot's really cute and I wanna add her to our little circle. That cool? Great._ Amethyst could just imagine what Pearl would say.

 _You are_ _ **not**_ _dating that little green shit!_

Of course that's not what Pearl would actually say, but it brought a smile to Amethyst's face making Pearl swear in her head.

More minutes pass, and Amethyst starts shaking her leg in impatience. Normally, she'd have no problem waiting for someone, to talk to them, but Pearl was usually so punctual. Pearl should have been home minutes ago, and Amethyst was getting pissed.

"Screw it." Amethyst stood from the couch and made her way to the door. Reaching out for the handle, Amethyst barely grazed it with her fingers before she heard voices from the outside. Since it was a screen door, one could see straight through, and hear fairly clearly through it as well. Amethyst saw Pearl, Peridot, and Lapis walking on the beach toward the house. Amethyst thought of two things she could do. She could exit the house and get the whole thing over with, or she could pretend to be asleep. Considering it would be rude to force Peridot and Lapis to wait outside while she and Pearl talked, Amethyst decided on the former option.

Putting on a straight face, messing up her hair by shaking her head, Amethyst took a deep breath and opened the door, stepping outside.

* * *

"Do you think Garnet will approve?" Peridot asked Pearl as they walked toward the house. Pearl shrugged.

"I don't know, honestly. Garnet's very loving to us, despite being the embodiment of love between Ruby and Sapphire. She cares for us, makes sure we're emotionally stable, and we do the same to her. I don't know if she'd be so protective of Amethyst as to turn you down, though. I doubt it, but you never know with her."

"I'll try not to keep my hopes up, then." Peridot said. That was the logical thing to do in this situation. Peridot had already gotten Pearl's permission, but even if she did get Garnet's, she still had a final obstacle; Amethyst. The green gem was only one third of the way through to her goal. Though, when she looked back at Lapis, who smiled in support, Peridot couldn't help but feel a sense of ease. Even if Amethyst didn't accept her, they could still be great friends. With Lapis, Peridot was content.

"That's mature of you." Pearl commented, reaching the steps up to the temple. "I should have followed your example when Rose was still with us."

"But you have Amethyst and Garnet now, don't you?" Lapis asked.

"Oh yes." Pearl paused on the stairs, turning to face the other two gems. "I love them both dearly. But don't think I'm using them to replace Rose. She's gone. Amethyst and Garnet are themselves, and I couldn't ask for anything more."

"You're such a sap, girl." Pearl turned back to the house to see that Amethyst had come outside, leaning beside the door to the house with her arms crossed.

"O-oh, you heard that?" Pearl asked, her face becoming a light blue, scratching her cheek. "I was just, um.."

Amethyst chuckled and came toward Pearl, taking her hands. With a light tug, Amethyst pulled Pearl forward enough so that she could give her a light kiss. "It's cool, babe." Amethyst reassured, pulling away. "We love you too."

As Peridot watched this interaction, she grew a bit uncomfortable. Of course she enjoyed the fact that Amethyst and Pearl had each other, as well as Garnet. And she had already come to the conclusion that no matter what happened, she wouldn't let it get to her. But the reason she felt so uncomfortable now, holding onto her own arm, was that she didn't _know_.

Peridot felt Lapis' hand on her shoulder, and that little bit of contact helped calm her down. She was just about to find out if Amethyst was willing to date her or not. The unknown wasn't going to matter anymore.

"Actually.." Amethyst started, averting her eyes from Pearl's for a second. She shot a quick glance to Peridot, then to Pearl again. "..I wanted to talk to you about something." At Pearl's confused look, Amethyst continued. "Privately."

"Oh.." Pearl wondered what could possibly be wrong. Worried, she nodded, turning to look at Peridot and Lapis. "Can you two wait inside?"

"Of course." Lapis nodded in understanding. When Peridot froze, trying her hardest not to look at Amethyst, Lapis had to drag her by the hand into the house. "Come on, Peri."

Amethyst waited until the door had closed behind Peridot and Lapis. Amethyst also tried to not look at Peridot, in case she were to get cold feet and not ask Pearl what she needed to. Taking a deep breath, Amethyst started. "Okay, so..."

"We're not breaking up, are we?" Pearl interrupted. Amethyst almost cringed at the very thought of leaving one of her girlfriends.

"No no no, Pearl!" Amethyst practically jumped in Pearl's arms, leaving small kisses all over her face. "I love you so much, don't you ever think I'll leave you."

"Hehe, alright Amethyst!" Pearl replied in delight when Amethyst wouldn't stop kissing her. When Amethyst pulled away, Pearl giggled and returned the gesture, placing a small peck to Amethyst's cheek. "Then tell me what you really want to talk about."

"Alright, but don't freak out." Amethyst said, and Pearl nodded. "I already talked to Garnet about this too, and she's okay with it, but I wanted to talk to you before I really do anything."

Pearl arched her eyebrow. "Amethyst, what are you getting at?"

Amethyst paused, taking another deep breath. "I think I like Peridot."

* * *

"What do you think they're talking about?" Peridot asked Lapis, who sat on the couch. Peridot paced in front of the blue gem, trying to make sense of the whole situation. "Why would it need to be private? Are they having trouble with their relationship? I don't want to come between them of they are, I just want to know if Amethyst wants to date me too! I hope everything's okay between them, I would feel so terrible for them, even if it didn't have anything to do with me, what do you think?" Peridot asked again, coming to a stop in front of Lapis, facing her. The water gem almost found Peridot's predicament to be comedic.

Lapis sighed and crossed her arms. "What I think is that you need to calm down. They've known each other for thousands of years. I'm pretty sure that whatever Amethyst wants to talk to Pearl about, it isn't breaking up."

"Yes.." Peridot put her hands together, trying to calm herself. "Yes, you're right. That's not what's happening. They're fine. They're relationship is fine. Our relationship is fine." She paused. "..right?"

"Yeah Peri." Lapis confirmed. "You don't have to worry about us."

"Are you sure?"

"Well constantly asking if I'm sure after the thousands of times I've said yes is pissing me off a bit." Lapis said, inspecting her nails with a smile. "But yeah, I'm sure."

"..sorry." Peridot apologized. Lapis opened her mouth to criticize her girlfriend again, intent on saying there was no need for an apology, but she held her tongue when Peridot climbed onto the couch with her. Peridot grabbed Lapis' arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. Sighing, she curled up and allowed herself to rest in Lapis' hold. "And thank you."

"About time." Lapis grinned, closing her eyes. She kicked her feet up on the coffee table, sighing. "And just so you know, in case everything _does_ go well with Amethyst? I call first kiss."

"What?" Peridot asked, her face a dark shade of green. On any normal human, the green shade would mean they were sick. On Peridot, however, it meant embarrassment and surprise.

Lapis didn't get a chance to repeat herself in a teasing voice. At that moment, Amethyst and Pearl came into the house.

Peridot, thinking that Amethyst still had no idea about her relationship with Lapis, wanted to panic. What if Amethyst was put off by her cuddling up to the blue gem so closely? What if, seeing that Peridot was already in a relationship, Amethyst rejected her outright if she were to ask Amethyst out then and there? But no, that couldn't be right.. Amethyst was already in a polyamorous relationship, she wouldn't use that as an excuse to not date Peridot. So Peridot, although she was screaming on the inside, decided to play it cool while still snuggling next to Lapis.

"H-hey Amethyst!" Peridot greeted, far too much of a shrill in her voice. "Did you talk about everything you needed to?"

"Sure did." Amethyst replied, crossing her arms. She didn't seem surprised to see Lapis and Peridot in such a position. Pearl had a giddy smile on her face, and made her way passed Amethyst to the temple door.

"Well if you girls need me, I'll be in my room." And then Pearl disappeared behind her door. Lapis and Peridot looked confused as to why the pristine gem would act so gaily, but Amethyst smiled knowingly.

"So.." Amethyst started, placing her hands behind her head as she stood in front of Lapis and Peridot. "Looks like you guys are a thing."

"Yup." Lapis confirmed. Peridot blushed and averted her eyes from Amethyst. Lapis wasn't going to let Peridot back out of it this easily. "Peri has something to ask you, though."

"I do not!" Peridot immediately argued, giving Lapis a look of anger. The blue gem just thought that made Peridot even cuter.

"You don't?" Amethyst asked, moving her hand placement to her hips. Peridot turned to Amethyst.

"W-well I do! But I wanted to talk to Garnet about it first."

"I'm pretty sure I know what you wanna ask her." Amethyst said. She moved forward and sat on the other side of Peridot, though at a respectable distance. She placed a gentle hand on Peridot's shoulder. "Pearl told me everything, Peri."

"Oh." Peridot felt betrayed. She had told Pearl in confidence, assuming Pearl would wait until everything had actually been settled between Peridot and Amethyst before blabbing her mouth.

"Why would she tell you that?" Peridot was surprised that Lapis' voice was the one to call out in anger. Peridot looked at her girlfriend, and she was practically seething. "Peridot asked Pearl for permission to date you. If she told you everything, then she told you that Peri was gonna ask Garnet too. So why on this forsaken planet would Pearl tell you about what Peri's felt so scared about?"

"Because I mentioned it first?" Amethyst replied, a sheepish smile on her face. That stopped Lapis' rant, and even left her jaw to hang open. Peridot, however, seemed eager to jump at her chance.

"What do you mean?"

"I like you too, you dork!" Amethyst exclaimed, pushing Peridot's shoulder. The green gem was surprised that Amethyst was actually blushing. Amethyst sighed, leaning back into the couch. "I'd already talked to Garnet about it, and that's why I wanted to talk to Pearl. I mean, I just love them both so much, I didn't wanna hurt either of them. When Pearl told me that you asked her permission for the same thing, aw man Peri, I got butterflies."

"Not... actual butterflies, though." Peridot stated, more for her sake. Amethyst chuckled and shook her head.

"Nah Peri, the good kind. Like, what you probably felt when you got together with Lapis. Such a strange feeling, all warm and fuzzy, and your head gets all cloudy. I dunno when I started feeling like that, but I do, and... I'd like to try it out. Us."

This had gone easier than Peridot expected. Just a few minutes ago, she was prepared for rejection and disappointment, expected it even, but here she was; being confessed to by the one she was going to confess to herself. It was so surreal. But, was Amethyst okay with this?

"And you're fine with me and Lapis?" Peridot asked.

"Of course I am." Amethyst answered with no hesitation. "I'm in a relationship with two different people already, it can't get any stranger than that." She then looked at Lapis. "I mean, I'd love to get in on this, but what's your take? I'm not opposed to getting to know you better too, maybe make this thing a three way instead of just sharing Miss Green Bean."

"Oh, I don't know about that." Lapis chuckled out. She had been sitting there, quietly observing the conversation. She was surprised with herself. Not once did she feel a bit of jealousy. Before, when Peridot just talked about it, yes. Lapis felt a little jealous at the thought of sharing Peridot. But now that it was actually happening, she felt... calm. "I'm still a little mad at you for keeping me trapped all those years."

"Hey we didn't know you were... you know, alive!" Amethyst defended herself. "Your gem was pretty cracked, we thought you were a goner."

"I guess I could have tried communicating with you." Lapis admitted. "But I was pretty scared."

"I feel you, girl." Amethyst said, crossing her legs. "I was by myself for a while. I came out of the ground after the war, so I can't really say anything significant."

Lapis nodded, waving her hand in the air as if to brush away the awkwardness between them. "C'est la vie."

"Well, it seems like you two are getting along already." Peridot spoke from between the other two gems.

"Oh, Peridot!" Lapis exclaimed. "When did you get here?"

The look that Peridot gave Lapis could have killed... if Lapis didn't think it was so cute, that is. Peridot's attention was turned back to Amethyst when the purple gem spoke, however.

"So are we a thing now?"

Peridot wanted to say yes. She wanted to confirm that she and Amethyst were indeed a 'thing'. But she wanted to do it in such a way that would leave Amethyst breathless. But before she could do that, she had to do something else. Peridot turned to Lapis and, shifting her position so that she was standing on the couch on her knees, kissed the blue gem.

Lapis' eyes widened and she let out a muffled yell of surprise. It was far from perfect, far from being any sort of talented, but Peridot's lips were on hers. As quickly as it had come, Peridot left Lapis' personal space just as quickly.

"Sorry." Lapis heard Peridot say. "You said you wanted the first kiss."

Then Peridot left Lapis' field of view. The blue gem could only imagine that Peridot was signing hers and Amethyst's new relationship with a kiss, and by the sounds of laughter, it was going well. The reason Lapis didn't pay attention to any of this was that she still felt the electricity from her lips run throughout her body. She practically froze, using every bit of her energy to relive that kiss, again and again inside of her head.

Needless to say, she quite liked it.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter. Peridot finally tells Amethyst how she feels, sort of. And Lapis got a big surprise.**

 **Be on the lookout for the next chapter of Dirty Ambitions.**

 **As always, so long for now.**


	11. Hanging Out

"Are you sure it won't be weird?"

"Yes, Amethyst." Garnet assured.

"And you're positive you won't be jealous or anything if we kiss in front of you or something?"

"We talked about this!" Pearl said with a laugh.

The three gems were in the kitchen, with Amethyst sitting on the counter while Garnet helped Pearl wash dishes. Amethyst twiddle her thumbs nervously, still quite nervous that any public interaction between her and her new girlfriend, Peridot, would upset her other partners.

"I know!" Amethyst sighed, leaning back to lay on the counter. "I'm just so nervous! I mean, I love you guys so much. I like Peridot, and I really hope I can start loving her too, but I don't wanna lose you guys in the process."

"You won't." Garnet said, placing dry plates and bowls in the cabinets overhead. "You know just as much as we do that we love you. We love being around you, and watching you smile." When Garnet finished putting the dishes away, she turned and leaned over Amethyst, kissing her forehead. "You're our love, through and through. Don't you ever think anything will change that."

Amethyst smiled. She could always count on Garnet to know what to say.

"Unless you get into a relationship without telling us, of course." Garnet added.

Amethyst rolled her eyes. "Wow, thanks G!" She said sarcastically. Pearls chuckled and wrapped her arms around Garnet's waist from behind, peering at Amethyst over Garnet's shoulder.

"Amethyst, it's like Garnet said. We love you. As long as you let us know these things beforehand, there is absolutely nothing that could possibly ruin us and our relationship."

"You guys are so good to me, honestly." Amethyst said with a sigh. She stood on the counter, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's and kissing each in turn. "God, I am _so_ gonna pay you back for being so great."

"Being you is good enough." Pearl said, and Garnet nodded in agreement.

"Just keep being happy, keep being you. We'll call it even."

"I love you guys." Amethyst said, smiling widely. Garnet and Pearl replied, almost in unison.

"We love you too."

* * *

Peridot paced back and forth in the barn. Lapis sat on the couch, looking back and forth as her girlfriend paced.

"Peridot, honey, you need to chill." Lapis suggested. "Ever since you and Amethyst actually got together, you've been even more of a nervous wreck."

"I'm not nervous!" Peridot exclaimed, grabbing at her hair. "I just don't wanna screw anything up, I don't want to make Amethyst hate me, break up with me, I don't want her girlfriend's to get mad at me, they couldn't possibly get mad at me could they? I mean I'm just dating one of their lovers and teammates for over five thousand years and there's absolutely no possibility that if I do screw up they won't bubble me or worse! There's a very high probability that anything or everything I possibly say or do will offend them and make them hate me and demand that I stop seeing Amethyst or possibly even- "

" _Peridot!_ " Lapis yelled, catching the green gem's attention. Lapis was tapping the temple of her head with a finger, her other hand stretched out for Peridot to take. "C'mere."

Peridot followed Lapis' order. She took the hand Lapis offered and was pulled into her lap. Slowly, almost seductively, Lapis ran her fingers over Peridot's face. She caressed the green gems cheek, ran a finger over her lips, and gently grabbed hold of her chin. Lapis pulled Peridot's lips toward her own.

Peridot sighed and let herself melt in the kiss. Their first kiss was a lot more quick, and not quite as nice, but here… they had all the time in the world to enjoy each other. Peridot wrapped her arms around Lapis' neck, straddling the blue gem.

Lapis broke the kiss, almost too soon for Peridot's taste. Lapis giggled at Peridot's glazed over expression. "Feel better?"

"Uh huh." Peridot answered absentmindedly, sighing as she buried her head in Lapis' chest.. "Much better. Thanks."

Lapis stroked Peridot's back. "Good. I'd be mad if you didn't like kissing me."

"Oh stars, no." Peridot looked up with her eyes, and Lapis couldn't possibly think her girlfriend could get any more cute. "I love kissing you."

"That's a relief." Lapis said with an over dramatic sigh. "And here I was thinking that you put your mouth on my mouth for no reason."

"I'm just glad you ended up actually liking me…" Peridot said, again hiding her eyes.

"Why would you think I wouldn't?"

"I hate to keep bringing it up, but…" Peridot paused and climbed off of Lapis, sitting beside her on the couch while she hugged herself. "…after all I did to you, it's hard to see how you could even think of being friendly with me, let alone being my romantic partner."

Lapis sighed, crossing her arms. "I just kissed you to make you feel better, stop giving me reasons to be all lovey dovey."

"I'm serious!" Peridot exclaimed, balling her fists. "I mean, I don't regret it! You're so beautiful, and nice to me despite everything I did to you. But it's just… it's almost entirely illogical."

"Was it illogical when you renounced your diamond?" Lapis asked. She didn't give Peridot a chance to answer. "Was it illogical for the gems to trust you after everything you've done? Was it illogical when Amethyst agreed to being your girlfriend? If the answer is "yes" and you enjoy all of the decisions that you've made, stop talking."

Peridot opened her mouth to respond, but couldn't find any words that fit in this situation. So she sighed and nodded, leaning her head on Lapis' shoulder.

"Good." Lapis wrapped her arm around Peridot's shoulder. "So watcha wanna do? I figured you'd wanna spend a little time with Amethyst."

"Will you come with me?" Peridot asked. "I'm still a little nervous."

"Sure." Lapis said. "I don't have anything else to do."

Peridot chuckled and kissed Lapis' cheek. "Thanks, Lapis."

"Uh uh." Lapis shook her head, holding Peridot firmly in place when she tried to stand from the couch. The green gem blushed as Lapis gripped her chin. Lapis pulled Peridot's face toward hers, her voice barely a whisper. "Give me a _real_ kiss."

"O…okay." Lapis was so alluring. Peridot closed her eyes and met Lapis' lips with hers. It was hard to believe that someone who was trapped inside of a mirror for a good few millennia was so seductive.

* * *

In the temple, Pearl swept around the house. After Garnet helped finish the dishes from earlier, she left with Steven on a mission of their own. Amethyst lay on the couch, snoring away with her hands behind her head. While Pearl cleaned up, she thought about how strange of a situation she was really in.

Pearl was in a romantic relationship with two gems: Garnet and Amethyst. The former of the two was with Amethyst and Pearl, and Amethyst… well, you get the idea. Yet Amethyst also had Peridot as a partner, and Peridot was with Lapis. Pearl felt that, even among other polyamorous relationships, hers was certainly among the more strange.

Honestly, if things were to keep going as they were, would _all_ of the gems be romantically involved with each other? Pearl certainly found Lapis and Peridot attractive. Perhaps, with time, they would all be together. Only time would tell.

Speak of the devil, or _think_ of the devil in this case, Peridot walked through the door, followed by Lapis. Pearl paused her sweeping to greet the two.

"Hello Peridot, Lapis. How are you, today?"

"We're good." Lapis said, running a hand through her hair. "Peri wanted to see how Amethyst was doing."

"Looks like she's asleep." Peridot stated. She sat at the foot of Steven's staircase to his room. "I personally don't see the benefit of doing that."

"It passes the time." Lapis said with a shrug. "You kinda just shut off for a sec. Open your eyes and hours pass. Like time traveling."

"OH!" Peridot stood up excitedly. "That reminds me, we need to start that time traveling show! With the blue box and the man that sounds like Garnet!"

"Oh yeah, that looks cool!" Lapis agreed, hands on her hips. "There's tons of seasons too, from fifty years ago or something."

"That's going to take a _long_ time to finish." Peridot said, eyes wide with excitement.

"Maybe Amethyst could join you?" Pearl suggested.

Peridot gasped and grabbed Lapis' hand. "Oh can she?! With the three of us there's no doubt there would be so much to discuss! Over fifty years of television, over fifty years worth of nothing but debate!"

Amethyst let out a groan from the couch, causing Pearl, Lapis, and Peridot to look in her direction. She sat up on the couch, rubbing her eyes.

"You are such a nerd." Amethyst whined, stretching her arms above her head.

"Well good morning." Lapis greeted. Amethyst waved in a lazy hello.

"Oh, Amethyst!" Peridot felt her face heat up. She still wasn't quite used to talking to Amethyst _knowing_ they were now a couple. "Did I wake you?"

"Eh, I was kinda already waking up." Amethyst hopped from the couch and gripped Pearl's hand in hers, pulling her down for a quick kiss. "Hey Sweet P."

"Hey yourself." Pearl greeted. She went back to sweeping, leaving Amethyst to spend time with Peridot.

Amethyst stepped toward the blushing Peridot and kissed her cheek. "Hey P-Dot."

"H-hey Amethyst!" Peridot almost squealed out. "It's good to see you!"

"Oh my god." Amethyst said, holding back a laugh. She looked at Lapis. "Is she always so cute and shy?" Lapis shrugged.

"Pretty much. She's kinda gotten used to me, living together for the past couple of months."

"I'm right here…" Peridot muttered. Lapis wrapped an arm around Peridot's shoulder while Amethyst held her waist.

"Aw come on, Peri!" Amethyst said. "We're just teasing you, girl."

Lapis nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're just cute to mess with is all."

Peridot sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She wanted to say something, anything in retort to Lapis and Amethyst's teasing, but she couldn't. She wasn't used to… _this_ just yet. Instead, she addressed Amethyst with what she came to do in the first place.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. You haven't seen Camp Pining Hearts, have you?"

"That sappy romance show?" Peridot nodded. "Nah, I don't think it's my thing. I like comedies, like Lil' Butler."

"How many shows _are_ there?" Lapis asked, and she almost felt disturbed by Amethyst's grin.

"Oh man, you guys have _no_ idea. You know how there's like, a gazillion people on the planet, right?"

"Seven and a half billion." Peridot corrected. "Maybe more, but continue."

"Well there's only like, five hundred scripted shows compared to that." Amethyst said, sitting on the couch again, hands behind her head.

"Ugh, you tease." Lapis said, crossing her arms. "Making me think of all those people and those shows."

"Creativity can only get so far, Laz." Amethyst yawned and closed her eyes. "You wouldn't expect every show that's ever thought of to be successful."

Lapis shrugged. "Whatever. I'm happy with the shows I have."

"What about that one you guys woke me up geeking out about?"

"Oh yeah!" Peridot exclaimed, excited to get back on topic. "I think it's called Doctor… Doctor something! It's very popular!"

"Oh yeah, it's all over the place." Lapis said, nodding. "Apparently, the show is all about space and a guy who turns into a new person every time he dies."

"Sounds like my kinda show." Amethyst replies sarcastically. "A new face, new life, a while now way to mess things up."

"Nah, you're way better than that guy." Peridot said, climbing onto the couch beside Amethyst. She wrapped her arms around Amethyst's waist, kissing her cheek. "Much, much better."

"Mm, you're sweet." Amethyst wrapped an arm around Peridot's shoulder, kissing the green gem.

"Don't get too comfortable now." Pearl warned without looking at the other three gems as she continued her sweeping. "Steven could be back at any moment."

"Aw come on, Sweet P." Amethyst whined. "He's old enough to see some cuddlin'. It's not like we're having a sloppy make out or something."

Lapis joined Peridot and Amethyst on the couch, on Peridot's other side. "I don't think I'm big on that kinda kissing anyway."

"Pfft, so you say." Peridot said under her breath, and Amethyst chuckled. Amethyst could just guess at what Peridot and Lapis were up to at the barn.

"We kissed, and _nothing_ more." Lapis said with authority.

Amethyst flicked Lapis' shoulder. "Come on, Lapis, we're just having some fun."

"Uh huh." Lapis ignored Amethyst, but couldn't help but crack a small smile. The purple gem was difficult to be upset with. Maybe, eventually, Lapis would come to be romantically attracted to others aside from Peridot. Hell, it seemed to be working for everyone else. Pearl was certainly attractive, and Garnet had an air of seductive authority around her. Perhaps the Crystal Gems would all come together. All Lapis could think of with this thought was the wedding cake when Greg's brother Andy showed up.

"Anyway." Amethyst detached herself from Peridot and hopped from the couch, stretching. "You guys wanna head to the barn, check out that show you guys mentioned?"

"We have to acquire it first." Peridot stated. She stood from the couch while Amethyst grabbed a quick kiss from Pearl. Lapis, Peridot, and Amethyst left the house, walking toward the barn. "We could always watch it on my tablet, but the T.V has a _much_ bigger screen."

"Come on, Peri." Amethyst nudged Peridot with her elbow. "You don't wanna be sandwiched between me and Lapis? All close?"

"All… personal?" Lapis bent down to purr in Peridot's ear. Peridot continued walking forward, seemingly ignoring Lapis and Amethyst's teasing. Then she spoke.

"My tablet has a big enough screen."

Amethyst and Lapis shared a look and laughed. This was going to be a fun night.

* * *

 **Author's Note: It's about time I came back to this story, don't you think. Tumblr user Drawbauchery has turned me into a huge Lapemedot fan and I can't resist focusing on that particular ship in this story. But there's going to be several more interactions between the other gems to come. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review!**


End file.
